Paixão Inesperada
by Biazinhaaa
Summary: [COMPLETA] Gina termina Hogwarts e está pronta pra se tornar uma medibruxa, porém um repentino sequestro muda todo o seus destino. A Guerra está em seu auge e uma paixão inesperada e proibida por Draco Malfoy pode colocar tudo a perder.[Sem spoilers do 6º
1. Cap1 Em Busca do Poder

_**Paixão Inesperada**_

**Capa:**www ponto paixao underline inesperada ponto blogger ponto com ponto br/capa.jpg

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens e grande parte dos ambientes desta fan fiction pertencem a J.K. Rowling. Essa história não busca fins lucrativos e tem como objetivo apenas a diversão dos fãns.

**Sinopse: **Gina termina Hogwarts e está pronta para se tornar uma medibruxa, porém um repentino seqüestro muda todo o seu destino. A Guerra está em seu auge, mas uma paixão inesperada e proibida por Draco Malfoy pode colocar tudo a perder.

* * *

**Cap 1 – Em Busca do Poder**

Draco Malfoy acabara de retornar de sua primeira missão que na opinião dele foi extremamente fácil, havia usado a maldição _imperius_ para obrigar um bruxo de alto escalão do Ministério da Magia a assinar um documento que desviaria uma grande quantidade de ouro para os cofres de Voldemort. Os galeões é claro seriam destinados a compra de artigos para poções e proteções mágicas extras para os comensais e bruxos das trevas que lutavam por Voldemort.

Ele ostentava na parte interna do braço uma caveira negra com uma cobra saindo de sua boca, agora a marca estava bem visível, o Lord o esperava. Uma sensação próxima ao orgulho o atingiu naquele momento. Com muito custo e estudo ele conseguiu entrar para o círculo de comensais, mas era o mais novo e recém admitido, queria receber missões melhores, mas sabia que teria que esperar para ganhar a confiança do mestre.

Desde pequeno ele sabia que aquele momento chegaria, ele sabia que seu destino era se tornar um comensal da morte ou ao menos continuar do lado da magia negra como toda a sua família havia feito durante gerações. De vez em quando ele pensava em voltar a trás não gostava da idéia de ser morto em combate ou correr risco por Voldemort, mas ao mesmo tempo ele adorava as regalias conseguidas por ser comensal e isso pra ele realmente contava.

Draco havia recebido a marca após terminar Hogwarts no ano anterior, ele estava agora com 19 anos e pronto pra enfrentar a batalha. Seu pai Lucius Malfoy colocava uma enorme pressão nele, ainda mais após a morte da mãe vítima de envenenamento que até agora não havia sido esclarecida. Foi um choque para Draco, mas pareceu alertá-lo para a pressa em escolher seu lado nessa guerra, que é claro, foi o lado das trevas.

Ele acabara de cruzar os portões de ferro do Instituto Durmstrang atual fortaleza e esconderijo daquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado. Após a fuga de Karkaroff os comensais tomaram medidas para controlar o colégio que no momento tinha suas atividades educacionais paralisadas.

Draco Malfoy sentia frio apesar do casaco de couro e pele que vestia, o colégio era localizado no Norte da Bulgária e tinha o clima assim durante quase todo o ano. Se parecia um pouco com o castelo de Hogwarts, mas não tinha o mesmo tamanho e nem o mesmo conforto. O jardim estava coberto pela neve e Draco teve um pouco de dificuldade para chegar até a porta.

A porta era de madeira escura e talhada com vários símbolos sombrios. No centro havia o símbolo da marca negra e embaixo um talho fundo. Draco encostou o braço onde estava a marca no símbolo da porta e ela se abriu imediatamente. Antes de conseguir se tornar um comensal ele teria que descer a varinha pelo talho de madeira e ser submetido a várias revistas no hall de entrada, agora não, agora ele era mais importante.

E foi com esse sentimento superior que ele entrou no castelo, a cabeça erguida e os olhos cinzas brilhando de orgulho, os cabelos continuavam loiros e platinados e caiam pelos olhos ocasionalmente. Ele usava vestes pretas discretas, mas ao mesmo tempo luxuosas.

O Hall era todo de pedra com exceção de duas colunas de mármore negra, havia três bruxos mal encarados que após fazerem os testes diziam a senha para a porta se abrir. Draco os ignorou completamente, como se fossem insetos e atravessou o Hall de pedra fazendo seus passos ecoarem no chão frio.

Encostou a marca na porta seguinte e ela se abriu revelando uma larga escada que por sua vez se ramificava em três e essas três em diversas outras que subiam até as torres ou desciam até os profundos calabouços na enorme área subterrânea que o castelo possuía. As escadas eram de pedra e forradas por tapetes de vermelho vivo como as vestes dos antigos alunos da Durmstrang. E havia milhares de archotes acessos pelas paredes dando uma iluminação um tanto quanto sinistra ao lugar.

Draco subiu algumas escadas, entrou num corredor e começou a descer uma rampa que se tornava cada vez mais íngreme e depois se transformava numa escada. Era pouco iluminada então ele resolveu usar sua varinha como sempre fazia para ajudar:

_- Lumus_! – disse ele com a voz tranqüila e o ambiente se iluminou com a luz da varinha.

Logo ele chegou a mais uma porta mais essa era completamente feita de mármore negra e tinha a marca negra gravada por toda a sua extensão. Draco encostou o braço na superfície da porta e ela abriu revelando um pequeno Hall muito luxuoso com tapeçarias cobrindo as paredes de pedra e castiçais prateados flutuantes. Ele se dirigiu a próxima porta que era simples de madeira escura e bateu:

- Sim? – perguntou a voz levemente amedrontada que Draco reconheceu como a de Rabicho.

- Sou eu, Draco Malfoy seu cabeça de bagre! – falou Draco irritado, ele realmente achava muito cansativo o caminho até os aposentos de Lord Voldemort.

Rabicho deu um guincho de desaprovação e logo abriu a porta, Voldemort estava sentado em uma longa mesa com várias cadeiras que, além da poltrona próxima a lareira onde Rabicho se sentara, eram os únicos móveis da sala. Ele examinava uma série de pergaminhos amarelados e sorria como se estivesse imaginando algo bem maligno. Draco sentiu um arrepio correr por sua espinha, não que ele sentisse realmente medo do mestre, mas sabia que quem caísse nas suas mãos sofreria muito.

- Boa noite milorde – falou Draco fazendo uma reverência que era algo que ele realmente não gostava – Missão concluída.

- Ótimo. Onde está a documentação do depósito? – falou ele sem erguer os olhos dos pergaminhos que examinava.

- Aqui comigo milorde – disse ele tirando do casaco um rolo grosso de pergaminho lacrado com o selo de Gringotes, o banco dos bruxos.

- Entregue a ele – falou Voldemort indicando Rabicho com a cabeça – depois pode se retirar.

Draco entregou a rabicho que tocou o rolo com a mão metálica e ele sumiu, provavelmente sendo transferido para um cofre ou algo assim. Malfoy repetiu a reverência e se retirou, fez o caminho de volta pelas escadas batendo o pé nos degraus com mais força do que deveria.

Afinal era seu primeiro serviço, ele tinha feito tudo certo, não mereceria nada? Nem uma palavra de gratidão ou encorajamento ele merecia? Foi quando já estava próximo ao seu quarto que ele esbarrou com Lucius.

- E? – perguntou ele se referindo a missão de Draco.

- Tudo ok – respondeu ele como se achasse um absurdo o pai suspeitar que pudesse ter corrido algo errado.

- Bom, você não me decepcionaria não é mesmo? Lembre-se da sua mãe – e se retirou sem dizer mais nada.


	2. Cap2 O Plano

**Cap 2 – O Plano**

O jovem abriu a porta do quarto que era muito amplo, mas para Draco bem menor do que deveria ser já que não se comparava ao seu quarto da Mansão Malfoy. Ele se jogou na cama de mogno que tinha as cortinas e as colchas de veludo vermelho. Ficou encarando o lustre por um tempo e pensando como se sentia vazio às vezes. Faltava algo, mas ele não sabia o que.

Draco atravessou o quarto que era forrado de carpete, tinha uma lareira que já estava acesa, provavelmente pelos elfos, uma mesa também de mogno sob ela uma coruja cinza dormia tranqüilamente presa em sua gaiola e um armário de duas portas onde Malfoy guardava seus pertences.

Ele entrou no banheiro, se despiu e entrou na banheira de mármore negra esquentando a água com um feitiço. Ele tentava relaxar, mas ao mesmo tempo muitas coisas passavam pela sua cabeça. Não negava que tinha uma necessecidade de se provar, queria mostrar que merecia aquela marca mais do que qualquer um, queria status e poder. Mas como? Como ganhar a confiança de Lord Voldemort com tão pouco tempo?

O que ele poderia fazer? O que Voldemort mais desejava? A vitória do mal? Não isso ele não poderia fazer sozinho, tinha que ser algo mais simples, mas igualmente valoroso. O que seria então?

- Mas é claro! O nojento da cicatriz... Mas como traze-lo vivo para o mestre se ele está sempre debaixo do nariz daquele velho babão do Dumbledore? – pensou Draco.

Ele saiu do banho e foi para a cama. Estava decidido a encontrar um modo de tirar a atenção que Dumbledore tinha com Potter ou traze-lo para longe do círculo de proteção dele, mas como faria isso? Ele não podia simplesmente invadir Hogwarts já que a atual sede da Ordem de Fênix estava lá, ele iria para Azkaban antes de poder dizer sangue ruim.

Podia usar um seqüestro para faze-lo seguir o rastro, alguém da família serviria perfeitamente. Quando estava começando a ficar feliz com seu plano se sentiu idiota, Potter odiava os trouxas que o criaram, então quem? Os amiguinhos? Era uma boa pedida, Granger era esperta e fofoqueira demais, mas o Weasley podia ser enrolado!

Isso, seqüestraria o amiguinho dele com certeza ele viria correndo atrás! Mas no momento seguinte se sentiu idiota de novo, Weasley fazia parte da Ordem de Fênix podia ser rastreado facilmente e Dumbledore com certeza já havia tomado medidas para impedir isso.

As esperanças do jovem murcharam, assim como outros comensais ele não havia encontrado uma maneira de trazer Harry Potter para o mestre. Bosta de Weasley, porque ele tem que ser um dos queridinhos de Dumbledore!

Foi quando lhe ocorreu uma coisa óbvia, estava diante de seus olhos o tempo todo e ele não percebeu! Harry estava namorando há pouco tempo, era algo muito discreto e não havia saído nos jornais mas Pansy Parkison, que também estava do lado das trevas, e estava sempre de fofoca com as colegas ex-sonserinas havia descoberto e mencionara casualmente para Draco.

Ele podia usar a namoradinha de Potter, e não precisava faze-lo seguir o seqüestro, podia marcar um encontro, alguém disfarçado com a poção polissuco o levaria direto para as garras de Lord Voldemort! Bastava seqüestrar a menina, preparar a poção e por o plano em prática, ele sabia que ela não pertencia a Ordem, era um tanto sonsa pra ele e sua lembrança era de uma menina extremamente bobinha e fácil de dominar. Ele já tinha a chave do plano: Virgínia Weasley.

O Sol já havia se levantado há muito tempo, mas o quarto permanecia escuro, a neve lá fora formava uma camada grossa no vidro e a claridade era rara. Draco Malfoy abriu os olhos se sentindo ótimo, lembro da noite anterior e de tudo que ele havia pensado, agora ele tinha um plano.

Sabendo que ficaria algum tempo sem receber uma nova missão, Draco resolveu tomar algumas medidas para que o seu plano funcionasse e a primeira sem dúvida era estudar os hábitos da Weasley. Tinha que saber a oportunidade perfeita para capturá-la sem levantar suspeitas do seu desaparecimento e também o momento de inserir a "falsa Weasley" no dia-a-dia dela para atrair o Potter.

Atrair o Potter também seria outro problema precisaria de um lugar mais isolado para que a "falsa Weasley" pudesse estuporá-lo e traze-lo para Durmstrang.

Essa última parte era simples uma chave de portal resolveria o problema e ele sabia como programá-las muito bem. Quanto a pessoa para tomar a poção, ele podia usar Pansy Parkison, ele já havia tido vários casos com ela que vivia nas mãos dele.

Ele se levantou meio a contragosto, o dia estava frio e a coberta aquecida por magia estava realmente muito mais convidativa. Tomou um banho e conjurou uma bandeja de café da manha com sanduíches e café. Sentou-se na mesa de mogno e enquanto comia escreveu um pequeno bilhete:

"_Goyle preciso dos seus serviços, venha assim que puder ao meu quarto e traga a outra anta do Crabbe junto. _Draco Malfoy".

A coruja cinzenta pareceu um pouco aborrecida de ter que sair da gaiola para fazer a entrega sem ao menos receber uma migalha de pão, mas Draco ignorou e molhando a pena novamente no tinteiro pois se a escrever seu plano no pergaminho.

Depois do que pareceu uma eternidade, Crabbe e Goyle apareceram no quarto:

- Posso saber porque a demora? – perguntou Draco

- Bom é difícil andar por aqui sem ser comensal, desconfiam muito - respondeu Goyle.

- É. E, além disso, nos perdemos – disse Crabbe que recebeu um beliscão de Goyle logo em seguida por ter feito esse comentário.

- Mas vocês são uns palermas mesmo! – concluiu o loiro com desprezo.

Duas semanas se passaram, Durmstrang ainda continuava um lugar frio e sem graça, mas para Draco Malfoy as coisas estavam bem melhores. Crabbe e Goyle haviam cumprido suas instruções e agora ele tinha uma lista de hábitos e costumes de Virgínia Weasley, depois de estudar um pouco ele conclui que o melhor horário para seqüestrá-la seria logo depois que ela aparatasse, próximo a Escola de Medibruxaria.

O turno dela era muito cedo e naquele horário a rua ficava deserta, seria fácil para ele estuporá-la pelas costas e depois usar uma chave de portal para chegar aos portões de Durmstrang. Crabbe e Goyle garantiriam que ninguém visse ou escutasse nada.

Draco encontraria com Pansy naquela noite e explicaria a parte dela no plano que claro, também já havia sido arranjada, ela aparataria direto em Hogsmead e iria ao encontro de Harry Potter em Hogwarts depois era só leva-lo para a casa que Draco alugara com um nome falso no vilarejo, atacá-lo e pronto! Chave de portal para Durmstrang. O jovem sorriu ao segurar um frasco na mão, a poção estava ali, comprada na Travessa do Tranco há poucos dias atrás.

Lord Voldemort estava impressionado com o plano e dessa vez deu os merecidos parabéns ao seu novo comensal. Malfoy ainda pensava em toda glória e poder que receberia no meio de Voldemort com esse plano quando ouviu três batidas decididas na porta.

- Entre.

- Olá Draco... – a voz era forte, mas ao mesmo tempo carregada de sensualidade.

- Que bom que veio Pansy, temos muito a conversar.

Draco conseguiu acertar todos os detalhes com ela que, é claro, não se opôs em nenhum momento a participar do plano.

- Mas você sabe, quero algo em troca.

- O que será? – perguntou ele se fazendo de desentendido, mas já com um sorriso levado no rosto.

- Isso – assim que ela respondeu se aproximou e deu um beijo ardente nele, um beijo cheio de segundas intenções e logo eles já estavam rolando entre as cobertas.

**N/A: **Oie gente! Muito obrigada pelas reviews e pelos e-mails! Bom sobre a capa do site o endereço estava realmente errado porque o comeu o underline então seria www ponto paixao underline inesperada ponto com ponto br/capa ponto jpg! Será que agora vai? Quem quiser me mande um e-mail que eu mando o endereço por lá. Aguardem que logo logo a Gina e o Draco vão se encontrar!


	3. Cap3 Incertezas

**_Cap 3 – Incertezas_**

Num quarto pequeno de uma casa simples mas calorosa, uma jovem ruivinha se revirava na cama. Havia noites que por mais que tentasse o sono não vinha, tanta coisa rodeava sua mente! Mas sua principal preocupação era a Guerra. A Guerra sem sentido que dividia o mundo mágico, a guerra que matava inocentes e dava glória a pessoas sem caráter, a guerra que trazia sofrimento e dor para sua família.

Ela perdera Gui, um irmão muito querido e agora mais do que nunca queria lutar, queria defender a vida das pessoas, queria ajudar a acabar com esse bruxo que atormentava a vida de todos. A Escola de Medibruxaria havia sido uma ótima escolha, ela tinha certeza que poderia contribuir para o lado da Ordem de Fênix agora.

A situação era de nervosismo e tensão, não se sabia dizer ao certo quem estava levando a vantagem na batalha, pois era impossível dizer os recursos que Voldemort escondia nas mangas.

Então no meio de tanta tristeza, ela sentiu uma pontada de alegria invadir seu coração: Harry. Ela se apaixonou por ele no momento que o viu empurrando o malão pela estação no primeiro ano dele em Hogwarts e agora eles estavam juntos, namorando. Não podia ser mais maravilhoso, ela o amava tanto e sentia que ele era um porto seguro para seus problemas, ela podia sempre contar com ele.

É verdade que o namoro dos dois havia tido um começo complicado, passaram um ano afastados enquanto Gina completava o sétimo ano de Hogwarts, mas agora mesmo com todas as ocupações de Harry na ordem eles se veriam com muito mais freqüência.

Seu namorado se tornara um auror, é verdade que ainda estava estudando e em treinamento, mas era como se já estivesse formado já que as provas que ele teve durante todos os seus anos em Hogwarts o tornaram muito experiente.

A menina observou o relógio antigo, um ponteiro desgastado lhe dizia que era hora de levantar, os primeiros raios de Sol ainda demorariam a aparecer, mas ela tinha que estar bem cedo na Escola de Medibruxaria. Tomou um banho, colocou um vestido branco de alcinhas delicado e desceu as escadas, sua mãe a esperava na cozinha.

Além de Gina, Molly Weasley era a única pessoa que permanecia na toca já que os outros membros da família se encontravam em Hogwarts, na sede da Ordem de Fênix. Ela parecia fazer questão de prepara o café da manhã da filha todos os dias mesmo que fosse 4:30 da madrugada.

Depois de alimentada Gina se despediu da mãe e aparatou perto de sua escola. A mochila nos ombros estava um tanto pesada, mas ao reparar no céu ela pareceu se esquecer disso, o Sol já aparecia discretamente e Gina sentiu com prazer a sua pele receber a claridade e o calor morno do sol.

Ela jamais imaginaria que algo daquele tipo estava por vir quando foi atingida pelas costas sem ao menos se dar conta de que havia sido estuporada.

Draco coberto pela capa da invisibilidade que recebera de Voldemort para auxiliar na missão se aproximou de Gina. Ele largou a mochila dela no chão, a pegou no colo e seu queixo caíra, Gina estava linda. Ele não se lembrava dela assim em Hogwarts, é, Potter faturou uma boa. Os cabelos lisos vermelhos combinavam perfeitamente com a pele clara de Gina, tinha um rosto tão delicado que se não fosse pelo corpo escultural que se vislumbrava pelo fino tecido branco poderia se dizer que se tratava de uma menina.

Um assobio baixo dado por Crabbe do outro lado da rua chamou a razão de volta a mente do loiro, ele havia se distraído, quase colocara tudo a perder. Acionou a chave e em poucos segundos estavam nos portões de Durmstrang. Draco atravessou a neve e notou que a pele da garota começou a ganhar uma aparência arroxeada, é claro, devia estar abaixo de zero e ela vestia apenas aquele vestidinho, que burrice, ia matá-la daquele jeito. Draco tirou seu casaco e jogou por cima dela antes de continuar a atravessar a neve, do outro lado da porta Rabicho o esperava:

- Oh que bom! O mestre o aguarda nas masmorras, siga-me – falou ele em tom nervoso.

Draco perdeu a noção de quanto tempo percorreu os corredores escuros e frios do castelo, descendo cada vez mais fundo, mas mesmo assim tentou memorizar o caminho. Quando finalmente chegaram a cela que Voldemort aguardava, Draco Malfoy pode se sentir realmente orgulhoso, a reação do seu mestre fora maravilhosa, parecia que o Harry Potter já estava lá pronto pra ser morto por ele.

- Muito astuto Malfoy, excelente trabalho – falou ele com sua voz gélida um pouco mais alta num tom que podia ser chamado de empolgação.

- Obrigado milord, estou aqui para servi-lo – e fez a tão detestada reverência.

- Bom me chame quando a segunda parte estiver concluída – falou o Lord antes de sair com Rabicho deixando Draco e a estuporada Gina sozinhos.

Draco conjurou um colchão e um grosso cobertor encantado para aquecer, não podia larga-la no chão de pedra. Não por pena é claro, mas sim porque ele precisava dela viva para que a poção tivesse efeito. Depois trancou a cela e se sentou próximo a ela, tinha que esperar que Crabbe trouxesse a poção para acrescentar o fio de cabelo dela e também Pansy para que dessem continuidade ao plano.

Ele tentava não olhar muito para ela, algo em seu instinto o fazia ter vontade de se aproximar, quem sabe passar a mão pelos cabelos brilhantes dela. Mas ele resistia, sua fome de poder e sua razão falavam muito mais alto que seus instintos por uma Weasley pobretona.

Tirou de dentro do bolso das vestes dois pedaços de pergaminho e uma pena, teria que acordar a ruiva, precisava obriga-la a escrever duas cartas uma para a Escola de Medibruxaria justificando a sua falta dizendo que havia se sentido mal e outra para casa avisando que não dormiria lá pois iria fazer uma visita a Harry em Hogwarts.

_- Enervate! – _o feitiço fez efeito quase que imediatamente, Gina se mexeu e abriu os olhos assustada olhando ao redor.

Parecia muita coisa pra se absorver ao mesmo tempo, numa hora ela estava apreciando o Sol enfrente a sua escola e agora estava deitada num lugar escuro e frio com um homem a observando sorrindo sadicamente.

Ela tremia levemente, não sabia ao certo se de medo ou de frio e quando encarou aqueles olhos cinzentos ela o reconheceu:

- Malfoy!

- Sim, eu mesmo Weasley, agora vamos logo que eu não tenho muito tempo para conversa afiada e preciso que você escreva duas cartas, vou ditar – disse em tom superior e atirou em cima dela os pergaminhos e a pena.

- Eu não fazer nada pra você! Agora abra essa maldita grade ou você vai ver! – falou ela se levantando do colchão com as orelhas vermelhas de raiva.

- Ora, o que temos aqui, uma garotinha temperamental. Fique sabendo que você agora faz parte do nosso plano e vai me obedecer e escrever a carta. Se não fizer de boa vontade, vai ser a força, conhece a Maldição _Imperius_?

- Você vai ver Malfoy, Dumbledore vai descobrir que você me seqüestrou, Harry vai acabar com você! – disse ela se segurando para não avançar nele.

- Não diga asneiras sua morta de fome, seu namoradinho nem vai desconfiar, acho que ele não vai sentir a sua falta, vai ter alguém melhor no seu lugar.

- É mentira! – disse Gina e se sentiu idiota logo depois, que coisa mais infantil de se dizer, ela sabia muito bem que Malfoy era capaz disso, mas a idéia de alguém estar se beijando com Harry em vez dela fazia seu coração apertar. Com um feitiço Draco empurrou a ruiva de volta ao colchão.

- Vamos escreva! Você não vai gostar se eu me aborrecer, vou ter que castiga-la e realmente a Maldição _Cruciatus_ não é nada agradável. – falou ele rindo, mas na sua cabeça a idéia de machuca-la, parecia absurda, ela era tão pequena, tão frágil que para Draco lembrava a boneca de porcelana que sua prima não largava quando era pequena.

Gina ainda sentada passou o cobertor ao redor dos ombros, estava realmente frio ali, ela gostaria que os archotes fossem maiores talvez aquecessem mais. Ela apoio o pergaminho no chão de pedra e Draco começou a ditar, às vezes ela parava indignada em algumas linhas, mas com o olhar firme e ameaçador de Malfoy ela voltava a escrever.

- Pronto! Satisfeito?

- Claro... – falou ele com a voz arrastada e esticou o braço para pegar as cartas, quando segurou o pergaminho sua mão esbarrou na dela e ele pode perceber como estava gelada. – Com frio?

- Não te interessa!

- Weasley, Weasley, não brinque com fogo.

- Nossa que medo! Você acha o que? Só porque você resolveu ir pro lado de você-sabe-quem pensa que é alguém importante? Que eu deveria temer? Não Malfoy, eu não tenho medo de capachos!

- Capachos? – falou ele com uma expressão divertida no rosto

- Sim capachos! Ou você pensa que você e os outros comensais mandam em alguma coisa, todo mundo sabe que vocês só servem pra cumprir as ordens daquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado! Que são um nada pra ele, meu pai me contou que muitos bruxos das trevas já foram mortos depois que não tiveram mais utilidade.

- Não fale do que não sabe pobretona, os comensais podem alcançar honras que você nem pode sonhar – disse ele fingindo que não se afetara com nada que ela disse.

- Ah sim, vamos ver então, se depois do seu plano você vai receber algum valor, provavelmente vai ficar esquecido ou melhor vai ser morto. Você-sabe-quem pega os créditos das maldades cometidas pelos comensais.

- Cala boca Weasley, o que você entende de comensais? – era melhor ela ficar quieta logo, já estava começando a ficar irritado, a ruiva tocara num ponto que ele andara pensando muito ultimamente, seu reconhecimento.

- Posso não entender muito, mas o óbvio todo mundo sabe! Eu tenho pena de vocês, que se tornam nessa coisa ridícula, serviçais sem opinião própria que morrem e matam para realizar os desejos de um lunático! – gritou a menina, parecia que aquilo tudo estava engasgado na garganta dela.

Ela não queria mais aquela guerra, queria ir embora pra bem longe, queria paz. Sentiu seus olhos encherem de lágrimas, mas ela não choraria na frente de Malfoy, não daria esse prazer a ele.

As palavras de Gina pareciam ter surgido algum efeito sobre ele que continuava calado olhando para ela e parecia sofrer um conflito interior muito grande. A cabeça de Draco explodia de dúvidas e incertezas, será que aquilo tudo era uma grande falsidade? Ele só estava realizando os desejos de um doido? Não teria Draco a sua fama e poder depois de trazer Potter para seu mestre? Será que a Weasley estava certa?

Ele olhou para a garota que havia se encolhido mais nos cobertores, lágrimas silenciosas corriam pelo rosto dela e ela abaixara a cabeça numa tentativa de esconde-las. Aquela cena não estava nada boa, Draco não gostava de ver gente chorando, ele não sabia como agir, poderia caçoar dela, mas não achou que fosse a coisa certa a fazer naquele momento.

Então o loiro resolveu se sentar ao lado dela no colchão, sua cabeça ainda fervilhava em pensamentos, ele percebeu que ela tinha um cheiro muito bom, meio adocicado, mas tentou não pensar nisso.

Então sua cabeça finalmente clareou e ele pode enxergar o erro que estava cometendo. Ele não queria ser capacho, ele queria ser patrão! Não percebera que ele era apenas uma peça de xadrez no jogo doentio de Voldemort. É claro que ele não iria para o lado de Dumbledore! Mas ele também não podia permanecer ali! Mas se ele fosse embora com certeza o perseguiriam. Mas talvez o plano os mantivesse ocupados, ele podia fugir, com a Weasley lá o plano poderia continuar e ele teria tempo o suficiente para se esconder.

Gina tentava se segurar, mas não conseguia parar de chorar, pensava em seus irmãos e em seu pai correndo risco de vida, pensava na falta que Gui lhe fazia, pensava em Harry, queria que ele a tirasse dali e salvasse sua vida.

- Eu vou embora – disse Draco decidido mais para si mesmo do que para Gina.

- Embora? Vai fugir? – falou ela levantando o rosto vermelho e limpando as lágrimas.

- Não, vou tomar uma cerveja amanteigada no Três Vassouras e já volto... Claro que vou fugir sua burra!

- Vai me deixar aqui? – perguntou ela ignorando a grosseria.

- E o que te faz pensar que eu quero uma Weasley nojenta como você no meu caminho?

- Seu idiota! – falou ela com raiva.

Draco ignorou e se levantou, já havia destrancado a cela e estava do lado de fora pronto para trancá-la novamente quando ouviu a voz de Gina baixa e suplicante:

- Malfoy, por favor, não me deixe aqui.

Draco a encarou, ela era realmente linda mesmo com os olhos vermelhos, ele sabia o quanto seria ruim levá-la dali, eles provavelmente seriam pegos, mas a idéia de deixa-la ali para ser morta por Voldemort o fazia se sentir estranho. Ele não era acostumado a sentir pena de ninguém, e não achava que era aquilo que sentia por ela.

A garota olhava esperançosa para ele que tinha uma das mãos apoiadas nas grades, se ele não fosse tão arrogante e estúpido ela jurava que ele pareceria realmente bonito. As vestes pretas combinavam perfeitamente com o cabelo loiro platinado e Gina pensou que talvez ele as usasse por isso. Então sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra ele trancou a porta e saiu andando pelo corredor, os passos pesados aos ouvidos da ruiva soavam como o som da morte. Sabia que agora não teria a menor chance, estava nas mãos de você-sabe-quem.


	4. Cap4 Deixando para trás

**Cap 4- Deixando para trás**

**N/A: Quem ainda não conseguiu ver a capa da fanfic: www ponto paixao underline inesperada ponto com ponto br / capa ponto jpg (tudo junto né gente!)**

O choro voltou a sua garganta e ela se jogou no colchão afundando a cabeça no cobertor, porque aquilo estava acontecendo com ela? Não era justo! Ela nunca soube ao certo quanto tempo ficou chorando quando sentiu uma mão fria segurar seu braço e ergue-la com força de uma só vez.

- Fique calada e não faça barulho, precisamos nos apressar – falou Draco um tanto contrariado, aquela atitude iria lhe custar um bom problema.

- Obrigada! – falou ela e sem pensar o abraçou com força.

Draco permanecia com os braços junto ao corpo, mas sentir o corpo dela junto ao seu lhe dava uma sensação tão boa e então quase que involuntariamente ele retribuiu o abraço, passou as mãos pelos delicados cabelos vermelhos, o toque era melhor do que ele imaginara e o cheiro dela parecia se impregnar nele. Pensou que talvez pudesse ficar ali para sempre sentindo a respiração dela no seu pescoço quando voltou a razão e viu a besteira que estava fazendo, se afastou dela bruscamente e pegou a vassoura que havia deixado num canto.

- Siga-me – disse ele autoritariamente.

Eles percorreram os corredores cada vez mais para baixo, Gina observava algumas celas com agonia, esqueletos estavam jogados nos cantos e ela imaginava o destino que teria se Draco não estivesse levando ela dali. Ela não compreendera ainda a atitude dele, mas estava agradecida e resolveu não tocar mais no assunto.

Finalmente chegaram a uma porta estreita, Draco encostou a marca negra na maçaneta e ela se abriu revelando uma passagem no meio de uma floresta, quando saíram na neve fria Gina se virou e pode ver o castelo coberto pela neve a uma distância razoável dela, para seu espanto já era noite e descobriu ser por isso que suas entranhas doíam de fome.

Malfoy subiu na vassoura e Gina se sentou atrás dele tentando manter a maior distância possível, ela se segurava na parte traseira da vassoura. Draco deu um impulso e logo estavam pairando por cima das árvores o vento gélido estava se tornando insuportável para Gina que vestia apenas o vestido fino e o cobertor por cima.

- Weasley ao contrário dos seus irmãos, eu não tenho pulgas, essa é uma vassoura individual ou você chega pra frente, ou vamos acabar caindo.

Gina olhara para baixo e percebeu que a vassoura estava realmente desequilibrada, ela preferia ficar afastada, a lembrança do abraço nas masmorras provocava nela uma sensação que ela realmente queria evitar. Sem escolha ela se aproximou e encostou seu corpo no de Draco, passou as mãos pela cintura dele e sentiu a barriga dele se contrair, ela pensou que provavelmente ele estava bem desconfortável com a situação.

Aos poucos ela foi ficando mais tranqüila o contato do corpo de Malfoy a deixava aquecida e ela não pode evitar, lembrava de Harry.

Depois de algumas horas de viagem em silêncio eles se aproximavam cada vez mais de Londres, podia se ver as casas de campo e depois pequenos edifícios, Draco estava distraído observando a paisagem quando sentiu a cabeça de Gina encostar-se às suas costas, as mãos dela pareciam mais frouxas, ela adormecera.

Ela tinha consciência de que havia acordado quando Draco a deitara numa cama e que antes de sair do quarto ela havia dado um beijo na bochecha dele de boa noite. Não sabia ao certo porque fizera isso, mas simplesmente havia acontecido.

Quando Gina voltou a acordar ela por pouco não gritou, estava num quarto estranho que nunca havia visto antes, era simples e tinha apenas a sua cama, uma pequena cômoda e um retrato de uma bailarina que, para surpresa da ruiva, não se mexia.

Juntando as peças ela percebeu que estava na parte trouxa de Londres e se levantou para olhar na pequena janela, foi ao banheiro e lavou o rosto, gostaria de um bom banho, mas sua barriga estava realmente protestando. Depois de arrumar o cabelo abriu a porta pensando onde estaria Draco será que ele havia simplesmente a abandonado lá? Se ao menos ela estivesse com a mochila da escola ela teria algum dinheiro.

Ela andou até o final do corredor, uma movimentação de pessoas próximas a um balcão fez com que ela concluísse que estava num Hotel. Hotel? Ela não tinha um galeão no bolso quanto mais dinheiro trouxa, como faria para pagar a conta?

Então ela o viu, com os cabelos ainda molhados no balcão contando notas trouxas e assinando um papel. Nunca pensou que se sentiria aliviada de avistar Malfoy.

- Eu, eu não tenho dinheiro. – disse ela fazendo ele se virar com uma expressão divertida

- E qual é a novidade Weasley? Estou pagando o seu quarto também, pode voltar pra casa, embora eu não ache muito aconselhável, os comensais já devem estar lá há essa hora.

- Meu deus! Minha mãe! Malfoy ela estava lá! – falou ela apavorada atraindo a atenção das pessoas a sua volta.

Draco disfarçou e sorriu para todos, não podiam chamar atenção daquela maneira, ele havia tomado o cuidado de vir de roupa trouxa por isso. Então ele fez algo que deixou Gina realmente chocada, segurou a mão dela como se fossem namorados e a guiou para uma porta a esquerda, entraram num refeitório, e se sentaram numa mesa afastada. Draco pediu dois cafés e duas porções de ovos, salsicha e bacon.

Gina se deu conta de que estava ali tomando café com Draco Malfoy ao em vez de saber sobre sua mãe e o loiro percebendo que ela voltaria a gritar falou:

- Por favor, Weasley sem escândalos! Sua mãe há essa hora já está em Hogwarts eu tomei a precaução de comunica-la ontem pela lareira. E é melhor você ir pra lá também a não ser que tenha gostado da sua estadia nas masmorras de Durmstrang.

- Durmstrang? Era lá que estávamos? Lá é o esconderijo daquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado?

- Sim, muito inteligente não é mesmo? Ninguém desconfiou e mesmo que desconfiassem é impossível de se mapear.

- Precisamos procurar Dumbledore e contar a ele!

- Conte você, eu tenho mais coisas para me preocupar do que salvar o mundo, tem um bando de comensais a minha procura se você não sabe.

- Porque não vem comigo para Hogwarts? – perguntou ela como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia a se fazer.

- Nunca – respondeu ele friamente.

- Mas porque?

- Porque? Nossa você é mesmo uma burra, como você acha que eu vou ser recebido lá? Eu sou um comensal da morte, tenho a marca negra no braço e além do mais seqüestrei a namoradinha do Potter! Qual destino é melhor pra mim, ser morto pelo velho babão ou por Voldemort, eu prefiro Voldemort! – disse ele com raiva

- Não fale o nome dele! E não diga essas coisas de Dumbledore, tenho certeza que se você explicasse a ele que você se arrependeu de se tornar um comensal ele vai te receber bem.

- Quem disse que me arrependi? – mentiu Draco – A única coisa que me arrependi foi de ter trazido uma pobretona metida na minha cola.

Gina ia responder grosseiramente, mas o garçom depositou o prato na sua frente e por alguns minutos ela se concentrou em comer ferozmente até a última migalha. Draco ainda não tinha comido nem metade das salsichas e comia com muita classe, não parava de soltar comentários para irrita-la:

- Parece que nunca viu comida, provavelmente só tinham dinheiro para uma refeição por dia com tantas bocas pra alimentar.

- Não posso ir para Hogwarts e deixar você aqui para ser pego pelos comensais – aquela frase desarmara Draco e ele por um minuto ficou sem resposta – Você salvou a minha vida, me sinto na obrigação de te ajudar.

- Você não pode me ajudar Weasley.

Malfoy largou algumas notas em cima da mesa e se levantou. Saiu do refeitório. Sem pensar Gina levantou e o seguiu, ele estava deixando o Hotel quando a menina o alcançou:

- Malfoy espere!

**N/A: O próximo cap está imperdível, vocês não queriam action? Calma que vai chegar! É claro que o Draco não ia abandonar a Gina lá, não é mesmo? Hehehe.. Obrigada pelos e-mails e pelas reviews..**


	5. Cap5 Rua dos Alfeneiros

**Cap 5- Rua dos Alfeneiros**

- Eu tenho uma idéia – ele parou e se virou, era bom saber que ela estava se importando com ele, ninguém nunca fizera isso antes e eles estava um tanto quanto assustado sem saber o que fazer.

- Um lugar para você se esconder! Dumbledore lançou uma magia fortíssima na antiga casa de Harry, a rua dele com certeza depois de Hogwarts e o melhor lugar pra se proteger de você-sabe-quem.

- Sabe onde fica? – disse Draco quase sorrindo, ela afinal não era tão burra, era uma idéia brilhante.

- Claro, mas não podemos aparatar já que você não sabe onde fica, não é muito longe daqui, talvez uma meia hora a pé.

- Explique-me como chegar, eu me viro. – falou ele sentindo-se cada vez mais constrangido com a preocupação da garota.

- Não, eu vou com você até lá. – respondeu ela decidida, ele havia salvado sua vida e a de sua mãe, ela tinha que retribuir de alguma forma, mesmo sendo Draco Malfoy.

- Você é realmente teimosa – mas ele não parecia chateado para Gina – É claro que a minha presença é maravilhosa e você quer aproveita-la o maior tempo possível.

- Oras faça me o favor Malfoy! – disse ela, mas também não parecia chateada e começaram a subir a rua.

Caminharam em silêncio, Gina não conhecia muito o caminho, mas tinha certeza de qual direção seguir e logo avistaram a placa que indicava Rua dos Alfeneiros, eles continuaram a andar pela rua e observar as casas, passaram em frente a antiga casa de Harry e ouviram tia Petúnia fofocar na janela com a vizinha:

- Sim, sim, é verdade. Os Glads compraram uma linda casa no sul da França, resolveram passar as férias por lá, só retornam no final do próximo mês.

- É a Tia do Harry, nunca muda, ele sempre me disse que ela adorava fofocar. – murmurou Gina.

- Trouxas! – falou Draco com nojo.

Logo descobriram que a idéia não havia sido tão boa assim, estavam na rua de Harry, mas não havia casas a venda e ele não podia se esconder de Voldemort fantasiado de mendigo dormindo nas calçadas.

- Ótimo Weasley? E agora? – falou Draco emburrado.

- Eu não sei – respondeu ela desanimada se sentando no meio fio.

As casas eram todas muito parecidas, mas para Gina sem dúvida a mais bonita era a branca e azul a sua frente, o jardim parecia muito bem cuidado com um gramado verdinho e canteiros de rosas brancas. Na parte da frente havia uma miniatura da casa com um buraco, que Gina concluiu que fosse a caixa de correio, ela já havia visto algumas nas aulas de Estudo dos Trouxas. Embaixo Gina leu uma coisa que a primeira vista não chamou atenção, mas depois a ficha caiu em sua cabeça.

- Glads! – disse ela se levantando animada.

- O que?

- A casa dos Glads! – falou ela apontando para a caixa de correio em que estava escrito o nome.

- Você ficou louca Weasley? – falou ele sem compreender nada.

- Glads! Lembra da Tia do Harry? Eles não estão aqui, estão viajando! A casa está vazia.

Os olhos de Draco se iluminaram e ele soltou o primeiro sorriso verdadeiro que Gina já tinha visto ele dar:

- Vamos aparatar lá dentro – disse ele rápido, não queria ter que agradece-la.

Os dois aparataram e Gina ficou boquiaberta, a casa era também linda por dentro, realmente parecia pertencer à gente rica e tinha certo ar de época. Os dois exploraram a casa e logo Gina achou o quarto do casal, abriu a porta do closet e escolheu um belo vestido. Ela agora poderia tomar um bom banho! Se trancou no banheiro da suíte e tomou um demorado banho de banheiro, tentava afastar tudo de sua cabeça enquanto relaxava na água quente.

A ruiva se enrolou numa toalha branca que estava próxima a banheira e destrancou a porta, atravessou o enorme quarto e trancou a porta, não queria ser surpreendida por Malfoy enquanto trocava de roupa. Pegou a roupa que estava sob a penteadeira e se vestiu lentamente admirando a qualidade do vestido, depois começou a pentear os cabelos quando soltou um grito. Pelo espelho ela acabara de ver Draco Malfoy deitado na cama com uma expressão divertida no rosto.

Era provável que ele tivesse entrado quando ela estava no chuveiro, mas ao sair ela realmente nem se quer tinha olhado para cama, ficou concentrada demais no vestido. A colcha era preta como as vestes de Draco, ele passara despercebido.

- Malfoy! Eu não acredito! – disse ela virando para ele vermelha como um pimentão.

- Você realmente não poderia se esconder de um comensal, nem olhar ao redor do quarto você sabe – disse ele prendendo o riso.

- Isso não tem graça nenhuma! Que falta de respeito! – disse ela cada vez mais vermelha, pensar que Draco Malfoy tinha visto ela pelada realmente a deixava quase enjoada – Não me olhe assim! Peça desculpas! Você não tem mais nada a dizer?

- Tenho sim – respondeu ele ainda com o olhar travesso.

- O que? – perguntou ela irritada

- Belas pernas.

- Oras! Eu vou lhe matar Malfoy!

Ela saiu correndo e pulou em cima da cama com o punho levantado, pronta para dar uns socos nele, desde pequena brigava com os irmãos, realmente estava acostumada a esse tipo de coisa. Mas Draco era muito mais forte e depois do primeiro soco já havia segurado seus pulsos e estava por cima dela prendendo suas mãos na cama. A respiração dela estava ofegante e seu peito descia e subia apressado com o esforço para respirar.

- Me solte agora Malfoy! – disse ela com o que sobrara da voz que parecia vacilar ao sentir o peso do garoto por cima dela.

Ele sabia que devia soltá-la a sua razão lhe dizia que ele não deveria estar em cima de uma Weasley numa cama, mas o seu corpo parecia não concordar e não se mexia um centímetro. Os cabelos úmidos de Gina estavam espalhados e ele podia ver que ela estava um pouco mais vermelha que o comum, mas continuava linda. Então sem pensar ele se inclinou sobre ela sem soltar as mãos que a prendiam roçou a boca na dela, os lábios dela estavam quentes, a ruiva fechou os olhos se entregando aquele momento e Draco a beijou.

O beijo era calmo e as bocas se encaixavam perfeitamente, aos poucos foi ficando mais intenso e logo se tornou um beijo cheio de desejo. Draco soltara as mãos que prendiam o braço de Gina e agora alisava os cabelos fogosos dela com uma das mãos e com a outra puxava a cintura da ruiva contra ele.

Ele desceu a boca para o pescoço dela que tinha um cheiro delicioso, beijava com delicadeza e Gina se arrepiava por completo.

Ela alisava as costas dele por debaixo da camisa e sentia ele estremecer com o seu toque. Draco subiu a mão em direção a decote da ruiva, aquele gesto pareceu fazer ela voltar a razão que o empurrou e virou o rosto para que ele parasse de beija-la. Ele se afastou parecendo assustado com tudo o que havia acontecido e se sentou na beirada da cama.

Gina se sentou ao lado dele enquanto alisava as pregas do vestido que parecia um tanto amassado. Draco permaneceu calado por alguns segundos e depois tirou alguns galeões do bolso e colocou no colo dela dizendo:

- Volte pro seu namorado Weasley – disseele com uma voz fria e a deixou sozinha no quarto.


	6. Cap6 Rompendo Laços

**Cap 6 – Rompendo laços**

As lágrimas vieram sem ela saber porque, a reação de Draco a deixara confusa e aquilo tudo que tinha acontecido havia realmente mexido com ela. Mas ele estava certo, Harry era seu namorado, aquilo havia sido um erro, era melhor ela voltar para Hogwarts.

Ela se levantou e aparatou em Hogsmead, enquanto caminhava pelo vilarejo em direção aos portões de Hogwarts ela pensava que a alguns minutos atrás ela estava na cama com Malfoy e agora estava indo encontrar Harry.

Gina se sentia mal por ter traído ele, mas havia sido involuntário, ela não pode controlar. Era melhor esquecer tudo aquilo e seguir em frente havia sido tudo um erro. Chegou aos portões e se deparou com nada mais, nada menos do que três dos seus irmãos. Percy, Carlinhos e Rony estavam fazendo a guarda do portão e ao avistarem a irmã começaram a abraça-la.

- Gina! Onde você estava? – perguntou Carlinhos.

- Mamãe nos contou sobre Malfoy! Eu queria ir te buscar Gina, você nas mãos daquele seboso, eu não podia imaginar – disse Rony com raiva.

- Mas é claro que nós não permitimos, já que ele havia garantido que você voltaria para cá sã e salva – falou Percy – Pelo menos podemos ver que ele é um homem de palavra.

- Ele salvou minha vida – falou a menina – E a de mamãe também.

- Ele é um Malfoy Gina – respondeu Rony como se encerrasse o assunto.

Os três levaram a menina pra dentro do castelo e ela se sentia muito feliz de ser recebida daquela forma, sabia que sua família se preocupava com ela. Logo seus pais e os gêmeos vieram ao seu encontro chamados por Rony e a menina foi tão abraçada que sentia suas costelas doerem.

Todos faziam perguntas, mas Gina não queria responder a um questionário sobre Voldemort e Draco Malfoy naquele momento, ela estava ali por outro motivo:

- Onde está o Harry?

- Ah Gina! Isso, vá ver seu namorado, mas depois volte aqui para conversar conosco, por favor. – falou sua mãe.

- Vamos Gina, eu te levo até lá. – respondeu Rony e seguiu abraçado com a irmã pelos corredores até o quarto que Harry ocupava. – Vou deixar vocês sozinhos, sabe, ele esteve muito preocupado com você.

Rony saiu e Gina sentiu seu coração bater acelerado antes de abrir a porta, ele estava deitado na cama encarando o teto e Gina pode ver que haviam lágrimas em seus olhos.

- Harry – chamou ela e ele levou um susto ao vê-la na porta, levantou e foi ao seu encontro a puxando para um abraço.

- Gina! Ah eu nem acredito! Eu morri de preocupação! Seqüestrada por Voldemort, como eu pude ser tão burro! Eu não te protegi o suficiente, eu jamais me perdoaria se acontecesse algo a você.

- Eu estou bem Harry. Não aconteceu nada, está tudo bem agora – disse ela acalmando o garoto.

- Ele fez alguma coisa com você Gina? – falou ele se afastando e caminhando até a cama.

- Não, eu nem cheguei a ver o você-sabe-quem – respondeu ela depois de se sentar no colo dele que a abraçava com força.

- Não estou falando de Voldemort Gina, estou falando de Malfoy.

- Não fez nada – respondeu ela rápido sentindo-se extremamente culpada – Ele salvou minha vida.

Sem perguntar mais nada ele a colocou ao seu lado sentada na cama e deu um beijo suave, a ruiva agora sentia a diferença, o beijo de Draco era cheio de desejo e o de Harry era um beijo de carinho, de preocupação. Harry se deitou na cama e Gina se deitou ao lado dele com a cabeça no seu peito, ela estava tão confusa.

Pensara que chegaria ali com Harry e esqueceria tudo o que havia acontecido na Rua dos Alfeneiros, mas as imagens não paravam de passar pela sua cabeça, o jeito como ela havia se sentido com Draco não era o mesmo que ela sentia com Harry.

E quanto mais ela tentava separar as coisas, e se convencer de que certo era estar com Harry mais as coisas se embaralhavam na cabeça dela:

- O que te aflige Gina? Você está tão calada. – falou ele levantando o rosto dela na sua direção.

- Nada – mentiu ela – Apenas saudades.

- Eu também senti muita.

Harry deu um beijo em sua testa e começou a acariciar seu rosto a menina fechou os olhos e aos poucos foi ficando sonolenta até adormecer abraçada a ele.

- Amor, acorda – Harry sacudia Gina que despertou assustada.

- O que houve? – falou ela abobalhada.

- Nada amor. Está quase na hora do jantar, vá se arrumar e tomar um banho, depois do jantar Dumbledore quer conversar com você.

- Ok, nos vemos no salão principal – disse ela dando um selinho nos lábios dele e saindo do quarto.

Depois do jantar Gina foi até o escritório de Dumbledore com Harry, chegando lá ela relatara a eles tudo o que aconteceu, só que com pequenas modificações. Ela excluiu o abraço nas masmorras e disse que Malfoy a havia abandonado no Hotel trouxa depois do café e deixou com ela o vestido e alguns trocados.

Dumbledore contou a Gina a situação crítica em que a guerra se encontrava e a cada palavra a menina ficava mais preocupada. Ela sabia que voltaria a ter pesadelos com isso tudo.

Cinco dias se passaram desde que ela havia saído da casa dos Glads, cinco longos e penosos dias para Gina que não conseguia parar de pensar em Draco Malfoy. Ela se culpava pelos seus pensamentos e sofria tanto com isso. Fazia de tudo para ficar bem com Harry, mas por mais que tentasse não tinha a mesma graça e o garoto já começara a perceber que Gina estava se afastando.

A ruiva pensou muito, mas chegou a um ponto que não podia mais enganar seu coração, teria que terminar com Harry, não queria que ele sofresse, não era justo com ele. Tinha medo de procurar Draco, pois tinha certeza que ele não sentia nada por ela, alguns minutos antes ele a havia visto sem roupa isso provavelmente fez com que ele tivesse vontade de beija-la, não tinha sido mais nada do que isso para ele.

Então uma noite enquanto passeavam no lago Harry tornou a notar que Gina estava estranha:

- Poxa Gina eu te conheço, o que há de errado com você? – ele perguntou a encarando com os olhos verdes.

- Harry, eu quero conversar com você – falou depois de respirar fundo.

- Então converse – respondeu ele já temendo o que estaria por vir.

- Bem, é que eu, eu estou me sentindo diferente Harry.

- Diferente como? – perguntou ele confuso.

- Diferente com você sabe, diferente da maneira que eu me sentia com você.

- Você não gosta mais de mim?

- Não, não é isso. Eu gosto de você Harry, só que é de uma maneira diferente de antes, eu gosto de estar com você, me sinto protegida, gosto mesmo. Mas não é como antes. É mais como um irmão, poxa Harry você é realmente importante pra mim, não quero te magoar.

- Responda sem rodeios Gina, você não me ama mais? – perguntou ele com a voz fraca.

- Não Harry. Me desculpe.

Os olhos do garoto estavam marejados, ele soltou as mãos de Gina e encarou o lago, a menina odiava faze-lo sofrer, mas não tinha outro jeito, era melhor do que engana-lo e agora ela se sentia mais aliviada por ter falado isso.

- Eu sabia – afirmou ele sem encara-la.

- O que?

- Gina eu não sou bobo. Nos estávamos apaixonados, você some por um dia e volta dizendo que não me ama.

- O que você está insinuando? – falou ela com a consciência culpada.

- Não sei o que Malfoy fez com você Gina, mas se ele te machucar eu juro que eu acabo com ele nem que seja a última coisa que eu faça.

- Não, Harry, ele não fez nada. Não houve nada.

- Desculpe se estou desconfiando de você sem fundamento Gina, mas não consigo aceitar a idéia de você deixar de me amar de um dia pro outro.

Ela ficou calada, não gostava de engana-lo, mas simplesmente não tinha coragem de contar a verdade para ele. Não queria magoa-lo mais.

- O teu silêncio responde a minha pergunta Gina. Não tenho raiva de você, mas que pena que foi assim, eu realmente te amava demais.

Dizendo isso ele se levantou e voltou para o castelo. Gina foi para o seu quarto logo depois, se sentia muito mal por ter magoado uma pessoa que gostava tanto dela. Mas não podia mais engana-lo, não podia mais enganar a si mesma, ela estava sentindo algo por Draco Malfoy.

**N/A: Primeiro gostaria de agradecer as reviews! E segundo gostaria de adiantar que o próximo cap é uma song fic, então se quiserem se adiantar e ir baixando a música, se chama Emotions e é das Destiny's Child, com certeza ler o cap com a música vai ser muitoooo melhor do que sem, vale a pena baixar, viu? Beijinhos.**


	7. Cap7 Emoções

**N/A: Como eu disse no cap anterior, esse cap é uma song e fica muitooo mais bonito se lido junto com a música, baixem se chama Emotions e é das Destiny's Child.**

**Cap 7 – Emoções**

Na Rua dos Alfeneiros um jovem loiro se preparava para dormir. Os dias estavam sendo insuportáveis, ele não podia sair da casa devido aos comensais e passava o tempo assistindo a um aparelho trouxa que passavam imagens, ele não podia ouvir com som por causa dos vizinhos o que tornava a coisa mais chata ainda.

Ele não queria admitir pra si mesmo, mas ele andara pensando demais em Virgínia Weasley o que aumentava a sua tristeza. Draco Malfoy nunca soube o que era ter alguém que se preocupasse com ele, e, além disso, tudo o que havia rolado na cama em que ele acabara de deitar ainda deixava sua mente mais confusa.

Ela com certeza não se sentia assim por ele, ele tinha que parar com isso, afinal ela tinha partido para ficar com quem ela realmente amava e nesse momento provavelmente estava se agarrando com ele, a pessoa que ele mais odiava, o senhor perfeição, Harry Potter.

**Destiny's Child - Emotions**

_It's over and done_

_Está acabado e feito_

_But the heartache lives on inside_

_Mas a mágoa continua a viver por dentro_

_And who's the one you're clinging to_

_E quem é a pessoa que você esta junto_

_Instead of me tonight?_

_Em vez de mim essa noite?_

Queria resolver sua vida, seguir em frente, mas sendo perseguido ele só podia fazer isso quando a guerra acabasse e é claro somente se Voldemort perdesse o que tornava situação muito difícil. Ir para o lado de Dumbledore era também uma possibilidade, mas ele era orgulhoso demais para isso.

Ele queria que ela ainda estivesse ali, ela parecia levar esses problemas para longe, talvez se ele pudesse voltar a passar as mãos naqueles cabelos lisos e ruivos não pareceria tão ruim ter que ficar aprisionado ali. Ele não gostava de chorar, mas ninguém estava vendo, e se estivesse não teria problema, ninguém se importaria mesmo.

_And where are you now,_

_E onde está você agora_

_Now that I need you?_

_Agora que eu preciso de você?_

_Tears on my pillow_

_Lágrimas no meu travesseiro_

_Wherever you go_

_Toda vez que você se vai_

_I'll cry me a river_

_Eu irei chorar um rio_

_That leads to your ocean_

_Que me leve pro seu oceano_

_You never see me fall apart_

_Você nunca me verá despedaçar_

Tinha que estar enganado aquilo não podia ser amor ou algo assim, sentir algo por uma Weasley? Isso não é uma coisa que um Malfoy faria! Talvez fosse apenas desejo, afinal, ele tinha visto ela nua e ela era muito bonita. Era apenas isso, somente emoções bobas.

_In the words of a broken heart_

_Nas palavras de um coração partido_

_It's just emotion taking me over_

_É apenas emoção tomando conta de mim_

_Caught up in sorrow_

_Tomado pela tristeza_

_Lost in the song_

_Perdido na canção_

Será que ele estava se enganando? Que estava mentindo para ele mesmo? Ele sentia falta dela não podia mais negar, tinha medo de ficar sozinho, sabia que ela tinha ido embora e que não voltaria mais para aquela casa. Mas ele não conseguia afastar a lembrança do abraço nas masmorras, do corpo dela adormecido em cima do seu enquanto viajavam, do beijo que tinha acontecido.

_But if you don't come back_

_Mas se você não voltar_

_Come home to me, darling_

_Volte pra casa pra mim, querida_

_Don't you know there's nobody left in this world_

_Você não sabe que não sobrou ninguém neste mundo_

_To hold me tight_

_Pra me abraçar forte_

_Nobody left in this world_

_Não sobrou ninguém nesse mundo_

_To kiss goodnight_

_Pra me dar um beijo de boa noite_

_Goodnight, goodnight_

_Boa noite, boa noite_

Porque as coisas sempre eram mais complicadas para ele? Draco só queria que ela pudesse fazer parte da vida dele como fazia parte de seus sonhos. Mas isso era impossível, ela era a namorada de Potter, ela tinha ido embora atrás dele. É claro que Draco Malfoy não era bom o suficiente para ela, ela teve que ir atrás do heroizinho de cabeça rachada.

_I'm there at your side,_

_Eu estou ali ao seu lado_

_I'm part of all the things you are_

_Eu sou parte de todas as coisas que você é_

_But you've got a part of someone else_

_Mas você tem uma parte de outra pessoa_

_You've got to find your shining star_

_Você teve que ir encontrar sua estrela brilhante_

O sono só chegou horas depois, ele dormiu mal e não parava de sonhar que estava preso nas masmorras de Durmstrang gritando por Gina para que ela fosse ajuda-lo. Ele precisava dela, precisava que ela salvasse a vida dele.

_And where are you now,_

_E onde está você agora_

_Now that I need you?_

_Agora que eu preciso de você?_

_Tears on my pillow_

_Lágrimas no meu travesseiro_

_Wherever you go_

_Toda vez que você se vai_

_I'll cry me a river_

_Eu irei chorar um rio_

_That leads to your ocean_

_Que me leve pro seu oceano_

_You never see me fall apart_

_Você nunca me verá despedaçar_

Ele acordou ainda de madrugada sentindo um movimento na cama, algo aos seus pés, preocupado, pois talvez fosse os comensais atrás dele Draco acordou e se assustou. Um par de olhos castanhos amendoados o observava cautelosamente. Virgínia Weasley estava sentada na beirada de sua cama. Ele tentou respirar fundo não podia se sentir tão alegre em vê-la, era apenas desejo, ele não podia se deixar levar, era apenas emoção.

_In the words of a broken heart_

_Nas palavras de um coração partido_

_It's just emotion taking me over_

_É apenas emoção tomando conta de mim_

_Caught up in sorrow_

_Tomado pela tristeza_

_Lost in the song_

_Perdido na canção_

Ela se preocupava com ele, ela havia voltado pra lá, isso realmente era uma coisa a se pensar. Ele não podia deixar de se sentir mais feliz, não sabia o que aconteceria com ele se ela não voltasse.

_But if you don't come back_

_Mas se você não voltar_

_Come home to me, darling_

_Volte pra casa pra mim, querida_

_Don't you know there's nobody left in this world_

_Você não sabe que não sobrou ninguém neste mundo_

_To hold me tight_

_Pra me abraçar forte_

_Nobody left in this world_

_Não sobrou ninguém nesse mundo_

_To kiss goodnight_

_Pra me dar um beijo de boa noite_

_Goodnight, goodnight_

_Boa noite, boa noite_


	8. Cap8 Desabafando

**Cap 8 – Desabafando**

Virgínia Weasley escrevera uma carta aos pais dizendo que precisava visitar uma pessoa, mas que eles não ficassem preocupados, que estava tudo bem. E pediram que avisassem a quem desse falta dela que ela estava na Escola de Medibruxaria.

Ela deixou Hogwarts e aparatou na casa dos Glads ainda de madrugada, não sabia qual seria a reação de Draco, mas ela precisava vê-lo, não tinha notícias dele, tinha medo que os comensais tivessem achado seu esconderijo, que ele estivesse doente ou precisando de ajuda.

Quando entrou no quarto o viu dormindo calmamente, ela pensou que se os cabelos loiros fossem encaracolados ele daria um anjo perfeito, pois o seu semblante naquele momento era de pura paz. Obvio que acordado ele estava longe de parecer com isso, e era isso que ela temia.

Teve vontade de se deitar com ele, mas quando ele acordasse poderia realmente ficar chateado, então resolveu se sentar na beirada da cama e esperar ele acordar, mas pra sua surpresa isso foi quase que imediato.

- O que você está fazendo aqui Weasley? – falou ele sem disfarçar a surpresa.

- Oi pra você também Malfoy. Vim ver se você estava bem, sabe, você sozinho aqui podia estar precisando de alguma coisa.

- Não podia esperar até de manhã?

- Não seja ingrato Malfoy – ela retrucou.

- Você não precisa fazer isso por gratidão Weasley, me mostrar a casa já foi suficiente – disse ele friamente.

- Não estou fazendo isso por gratidão – respondeu ela com a voz receosa.

- Está fazendo por que então?

- Eu não sei – disse ela encarando os olhos cinzentos dele – Eu realmente não sei.

- Ele se sentou e afastou um pouco as cobertas. Ela continuava a encara-lo como antes, ele não gostava desse olhar parecia que aqueles olhos castanhos podiam ver sua alma, mas isso ele não deixaria, ela não saberia de seus sentimentos.

- Como você está vendo, eu estou perfeitamente bem – disse ele desdenhoso – Pode ir agora.

- Nossa Malfoy como você é grosso! Eu fui uma burra de pensar que podia ser diferente não é mesmo? Você vai ser sempre esse cabeça dura arrogante. Quem manda eu ter o coração mole e me preocupar com você – disse a ruivinha com raiva e se levantando da cama.

- Não preciso da sua pena Weasley, não preciso que você venha aqui me atormentar na tentativa de fazer uma boa ação.

- Eu não tenho pena de você seu idiota!

- Oras Weasley, me deixe em paz e volte pro seu amado namoradinho.

- Ele não é mais meu namorado.

- Não é? – perguntou ele abobado.

- Não – respondeu ela firmemente.

- Ah não importa – disse ele tentando disfarçar – Como eu disse não precisa vir praticar sua boa ação do dia aqui.

- Eu não vim por nada disso Malfoy!

- Veio porque então?

- Porque eu senti sua falta!– falou ela rápido antes que desistisse.

Aquelas palavras entraram na alma de Draco, ela sentiu a falta dele, gostava dele, tinha terminado com o namorado. Será que ele estava sonhando, que as preocupações da guerra o haviam enlouquecido?

- Bom, diga alguma coisa – falou ela nervosa com o silêncio dele.

- Eu não tenho nada pra dizer.

- Ok, me desculpe se eu ...

- Shhh... Não tenho nada pra dizer – falou ele interrompendo a garota, se levantando e indo em direção a ela - Mas não significa que eu não tenha nada pra fazer.

Ele a beijou sem cerimônia e com destreza, um beijo forte e apaixonado, eles se beijavam como se desabafassem todas as dúvidas, todos os desejos ocultos que eles haviam segurado naqueles dias.

Gina enfiava os dedos entre os cabelos platinados de Draco que beijava seu pescoço a fazendo perder o controle. Quando se deram conta já estavam de volta a cama e as peças de roupa que tanto atrapalhavam a ânsia de se tocarem estavam espalhadas pelo chão do quarto.

- Você quer isso mesmo Gina? – perguntou Draco estranhando o som do apelido da menina em sua boca.

- Quero, eu preciso de você – respondeu ela e voltou a beija-lo.

Naquela cama onde tudo havia começado, naquela cama onde Draco passara noites pensando nela, naquela cama os dois se amaram. Se amaram como se fosse o último dia de suas vidas, como se todo o amor que sentiam um pelo outro precisasse ser demonstrado naquele momento.

- Eu pensei em você todo esse tempo e confesso que fui um estúpido de não me convencer da verdade – disse Draco deixando o orgulho de lado.

- Isso não importa mais Draco. Vamos esquecer isso, só importa o agora.

- Tem outra coisa que importa. Aproveite esse é um momento raro..– falou ele tomando coragem pra dizer uma coisa que nunca havia saído de sua boca.

- O que? – perguntou ela acariciando o rosto dele.

- Eu te amo – disse ele baixinho, talvez ela não ouvisse.

- Isso sim é importante – ela sorriu da vergonha dele.

- Bom, você não vai dizer eu também? – perguntou ele com a sobrancelha arqueada.

- Eu também te amo Draco Malfoy – respondeu ela rindo, mas pensando que as palavras te amo e Draco Malfoy na mesma frase não pareciam boa coisa.

Gina tinha razão, nada mais era importante naquele momento, só havia os dois e eles se amavam e era só isso que importava, afastando de suas cabeça todos os pensamentos e preocupações eles adormeceram juntos.

A ruiva acordou primeiro que ele e decidiu ir tomar um banho e depois ir preparar uma coisa para o almoço. Teve um pouco de dificuldade para encontrar as panelas e os alimentos, mas logo um delicioso cheiro enchia a cozinha.

Ela mexia o conteúdo de uma panela distraidamente quando sentiu duas mãos na sua cintura e percebeu que era Draco, ele deu um beijo no pescoço de Gina e perguntou:

- O que temos pro almoço?

- Estrogonofe e arroz.

- Estrogonofe?

- É, uma comida trouxa que eu achei naquele livro de receitas em cima da mesa, parece ser uma delícia. É como um ensopado de carne só que o caldo é um creme muito gostoso.

- Hummm, vamos ver se eu vou aprovar – falou ele com seu tom esnobe.

- Seu idiota, você não muda mesmo – falou ela rindo.

- Mudar pra que? Se isso é o que me torna irresistível pra qualquer mulher.

- Oras, mas você é muito convencido! – falou ela largando a panela e virando para ele.

- Não sou convencido, eu sou sincero. Eu sei que sou gostoso. – ela ia responder indignada, mas foi calada com um beijo dele.

Os dois almoçaram tranqüilamente, Gina se divertia muito com Draco que não parava de faze-la rir. Era tão bom estarem ali, só os dois, conversando, sem culpa, livres. Enquanto tomavam o sorvete que Gina achara no congelador, começaram a conversar:

- Você já sabe o que vai fazer? – perguntou a ruiva.

- Como assim?

- Bom, você não pode ficar aqui esperando até a guerra acabar, os Glads vão voltar no mês que vem – falou ela e deu uma lambida na colher.

- Eu sei, vou para outro lugar antes disso.

- Pra onde?

- Não sei ainda. E para de comer desse jeito Gina, daqui a pouco você se engasga com a colher! – falou ele se fingindo de irritado.

- É que eu adoro sorvete de chocolate! – disse ela rindo – Porque você não vai pra Hogwarts?

- Nem pensar – disse ele decidido.

- Mas porque Draco? Você poderia dar muitas informações que ajudariam a Ordem de Fênix a acabar logo com essa loucura! E eu tenho certeza que você seria inocentado pelo seu passado como comensal! Você se arrependeu, Dumbledore acredita que as pessoas possam mudar. Veja o Snape, por exemplo, já foi um comensal e é uma pessoa de extrema confiança na Ordem.

- Não é tão fácil quanto parece Gina.

- Largue esse orgulho Draco! Me diga, o que você tem a perder? Ir para Hogwarts é a melhor solução, se você voltar para Durmstrang vai ser morto, se você ficar fugindo e em cima do muro ou a Ordem ou os comensais te encontram e você morre, agora se você vier para Hogwarts além de contribuir com a Ordem você vai ser perdoado e poderá viver em paz, e ter sua vida normal.

- Você acha mesmo que eles não vão me mandar direto a Azkaban quando eu chegar lá? – perguntou ele apreensivo, mas compreendendo que a ruivinha tinha razão.

- Eu tenho certeza que não, confie em mim Draco, eu quero o melhor pra você e para nós – disse ela pegando a mão dele por cima da mesa.

**N/A: Como o cap anterior era curtinho atendi aos pedidos e atualizei rápido! Espero que tenham gostado da action e muito obrigada a todos que tem enviado reviews e e-mails. O próximo cap vai ter uma song da música Amor Maior do Jota Quest, mas fiquem tranquilos que o cap não é tão curto e eu devo atualizar em breve, baixem a música!**


	9. Cap9 De volta a Hogwarts

**Cap 9 – De volta a Hogwarts**

Os dois tentaram deixar as coisas mais ou menos como encontraram com exceção do vestido e da comida que já havia sido consumida. Eles haviam aparatado em Hogsmead e Gina sentia o quanto Draco estava com medo. Ela parou e o abraçou forte, como haviam feito naquele dia nas masmorras.

- Vai dar tudo certo – murmurou ela no ouvido do loiro antes que eles voltassem a andar.

- Eu espero que sim.

Como da outra vez seus irmãos guardavam o portão e sorriram ao vê-la, mas quando notaram que Malfoy vinha logo atrás, Rony gritou:

- Malfoy! – e imediatamente o estuporou sem que Gina tivesse tempo de avisar ou Draco de reagir.

- Não! Rony! O que você fez! – disse ela correndo em direção ao garoto que estava caído na grama.

- O que eu fiz? Eu te protegi desse nojento! – falou ele como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

- Ele veio aqui em missão de paz Rony, veio contar ao Dumbledore as táticas dos comensais, ele era um deles.

- E o que te faz pensar que ele não é mais? – falou ele desconfiado.

- Ele está arrependido Rony, porque ele viria até aqui no meio da Ordem de Fênix se não estivesse.

- Ele pode estar querendo espionar – respondeu Percy.

_- Enervate! – _Draco abriu os olhos e se levantou com o feitiço que Gina utilizara - Isso não são vocês que vão julgar, agora com licença que precisamos ver Dumbledore.

- Eu vou até lá com vocês – disse Rony desconfiado.

- Não se preocupe Weasley não vou fazer mal a sua irmãzinha – falou Draco enquanto caminhavam em direção ao escritório de Dumbledore sem poder perder a chance de provocar o ruivo.

- Ah cala boca Malfoy! – eles haviam chegado a estátua e depois que Rony disse a senha conseguiram entrar. Dumbledore estava sentado em sua mesa observando sua penseira e não pareceu nem um pouco surpreso com a presença de Draco

- Receio que tenhamos que conversar não é mesmo senhor Malfoy? Por favor, se vocês nos derem licença eu gostaria de conversar com ele a sós – o bruxo não tinha uma voz amigável, mas Gina sabia que Dumbledore não faria mal a Draco.

Os dois Weasleys deixaram a sala e Rony não parava de resmungar. A ruiva sabia que teria que contar mais cedo ou mais tarde seus sentimentos por Draco para a família, mas ela também sabia que eles não aceitariam. Eles seguiram até o antigo salão comunal da Grifinória e encontraram o restante da família Weasley reunida por lá:

- Consegui substitutos para o nosso lugar na guarda Rony, assim podemos todos conversar com a Gina – disse Percy.

Mas que ousadia! Ela pensara em contar seus sentimentos a eles quando chegasse a hora, mas não esperava ser interrogada, não tinha que dar satisfação a todos sobre sua vida.

- Agora calem-se todos! – disse Molly com autoridade – Gina querida, nos conte a verdade, estamos preocupados com você.

- Eu estou bem mãe.

- Onde você foi?

- Fui buscar o Malfoy, ele estava fugindo dos comensais e eu consegui convence-lo a vir contar o que sabia para Dumbledore.

- E porque não nos contou?

- Porque não me deixariam ir e eu precisava fazer isso.

Os garotos pareceram se convencer e deixaram Gina em paz, às vezes era muito chato ter um bando de irmãos super protetores! Ela continuava conversando, mas agora somente com seus pais:

- Tome cuidado com esse Malfoy Gina, você se lembra bem do pai dele – falou Arthur.

- Ele não é como o pai dele.

- Pode não ser igual filha, mas é da mesma laia, vocês sabe que ele não presta.

- Mãe, pai, eu gosto dele. – falou ela receosa.

- Gosta como! – perguntou Molly assustada.

- Gostando mãe.

- Ela quis dizer que gosta como amigo não é mesmo Gina? – perguntou Arthur já temendo a resposta.

- Não pai, eu realmente gosto dele.

- Mas e Harry filha? – perguntou Molly

- Nós terminamos, eu não o amo mais.

- Filha que loucura você está fazendo! Trocando um menino bom que lhe ama por um comensal da morte! – falou Arthur apavarado

- Ele não é mais um comensal! Ele se arrependeu e é por isso que ele está aqui! – disse Gina irritada.

- Não interessa Virgínia, nós não permitiremos esse absurdo!

- Não tem nada de absurdo nisso! E vocês não podem me impedir de ficar ao lado de quem eu amo, eu sou dona do meu próprio nariz. Vocês não podem me impedir de ser feliz! – gritou ela e largou os pais atônitos no salão comunal.

Ela estava bufando de raiva, como seus pais podiam ficar contra ela dessa maneira! Ela já tinha idade suficiente para saber o que era bom pra ela, não precisava daquilo tudo! Ela andava apressada pelos corredores de Hogwarts quando deu um encontrão em alguém e quase caiu no chão.

- Não olha por onde anda! – respondeu ela antes de olhar quem era, e era ele, Draco Malfoy.

- Estressada eu suponho – respondeu ele com a voz arrastada de costume.

- Desculpe, como foi com o Dumbledore?

- Como você disse que seria, ele ouviu minhas informações, entendeu tudo e disse que agora eu estava do lado deles. Chamou outros bruxos e armamos um plano para invadir Durmstrang com as dicas que eu dei.

- Que bom Draco, eu estou aliviada com essa notícia. Mas não tenho uma boa para lhe dar.

- O que houve? – perguntou ele nervoso.

- Bom, contei aos meus pais.

- Sobre nós?

- Sim.

- E eles?

- Acharam um absurdo e disseram que não iam permitir, mas eu não me importo, eles não podem me impedir.

- Gina você é louca? – falou ele assustado – Agora eu vou ter uma corja de bruxos ruivos querendo me assassinar onde quer que eu vá.

- Eles vão ficar com raiva, mas não fariam nada, eu tenho certeza.

- Será? – perguntou ele apreensivo.

- Está na hora de você aprender a confiar em mim.

_**Jota Quest - Amor Maior**_

_Eu quero ficar só, mas comigo só eu não consigo_

_Eu quero ficar junto, mas sozinho só não é possível_

_É preciso amar direito, um amor de qualquer jeito_

_Ser amor a qualquer hora, ser amor de corpo inteiro_

_Amor de dentro pra fora, amor que eu desconheço_

Gina nunca estivera tão apaixonada, ao lado de Draco ela se sentia completa, se sentia amada, se sentia feliz. O dia em que todos iriam partir para Durmstrang se aproximava e ela não conseguia pensar em outra coisa a não ser em estar com ele. Ela sentia que estava perdendo o controle de seus sentimentos por Draco, eles estavam dominando-a, estavam maiores do que ela podia controlar.

_Quero um amor maior, amor maior que eu_

_Quero um amor maior, um amor maior que eu_

Ela sabia que não tinha mais como evitar, já estava num caminho sem volta, o jeito era se entregar de vez aquela paixão que a ajudava a agüentar seus dias solitários. Gina se encontrava com Draco em lugares isolados para que ninguém viesse incomodar ou repreende-los. Se não fosse esses poucos momentos juntos, ela não teria agüentado por muito tempo aquele sofrimento todo.

_Eu quero ficar só, mas comigo só eu não consigo_

_Eu quero ficar junto, mas sozinho só é impossível_

_E preciso amar direito, um amor de qualquer jeito_

_Ser amor a qualquer hora, ser amor de corpo inteiro_

Draco a amava também, ela podia sentir isso quando estavam juntos, mas ela não sabia dizer nem porque, nem de onde vinha aquele sentimento. Porque justo ela encontraria tanta paz ao lado dele.

_Amor de dentro pra fora, amor que eu desconheço_

_Quero um amor maior, amor maior que eu_

_Quero um amor maior, um amor maior que eu_

Ela sabia que deveria fazer o que seu coração mandasse, ela provaria a todos o quanto eles se amavam e mereciam estar juntos. Agora Gina tinha certeza de seus sentimentos, mas ela sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde teria uma prova dos sentimentos de Draco também.

_Então seguirei meu coração até o fim pra saber se é amor_

Harry a ignorava, e isso não era surpresa, ele tinha razões para odiá-la, mas doía muito vê-lo fazer isso com ela, pois ela sentia falta dele. Não dele como namorado, mas dele como amigo, das conversar que eles tinham.

Ela sentia-se culpada por ter magoado o rapaz, mas se sentiria pior se estivesse ao lado dele imaginando como poderia ter sido se ela tivesse tentado ser feliz com Draco.

_Magoarei mesmo assim mesmo sem querer pra saber se é amor_

Seus irmãos haviam ficado sabendo da notícia no dia seguinte e eles e seus pais ignoravam Gina. Ela sabia que estavam fazendo aquilo para que ela se sentisse mal e se arrependesse de estar com Draco.

_Eu estarei mais feliz mesmo morrendo de dor_

_Pra saber se é amor, se é amor_

Às vezes, antes de dormir, ela se pegava pensando se havia valido a pena ficar junto de Draco, todos estavam contra ela, era uma situação muito ruim. Mas aí ela lembrava que ele mesmo havia largado tudo por ela, seus sonhos, sua família e sua oportunidade de virar um bruxo poderoso. Então porque ela não podia fazer o mesmo sacrifício? Ela tinha que ser forte.

_Quero um amor maior, amor maior que eu_

_Quero um amor maior, um amor maior que eu_


	10. Cap10 A Batalha

**Cap 10 – A Batalha**

Os dias passaram voando, o castelo estava num ritmo alucinante com os preparativos da viagem. Draco teve que aprender os métodos de combate que eram muito mais trabalhosos do que o simples _Avada Kedrava_ que os comensais usavam quando queriam eliminar alguém. A Ordem matavam em último caso, e normalmente eram três passos: desarmar, estuporar e amarrar. Três feitiços! Era óbvio que os comensais teriam uma vantagem muito grande, apesar de que de acordo com Draco os bruxos da Ordem de Fênix estavam em maior número.

Gina passava um bom tempo na enfermaria, ela também iria para Durmstrang, mas ficaria mais atrás com enfermeiras e medibruxos cuidando dos feridos. Harry, Rony e Hermione lideravam os aurores e se reuniam várias vezes por dia de modo que a ruiva quase não os via. O que não deixava de ser bom, já que o trio a ignorava.

Ela só passava seu tempo ao lado de Draco, claro que ele não era como Harry, não gostava de passear pelo lago de mãos dadas ou ver o pôr do sol na torre de astronomia, ele achava isso extrema perda de tempo. Gostava de levar Gina para os restaurantes mais caros de Hogsmead e conversar enquanto tomavam vinho, ela se acostumava aos poucos com aquele estilo de vida, ele não era de fazer demonstrações de amor, mas ela podia sentir. Ela sentia nos olhos dele, na maneira como ele a beijava, nunca mais ele havia dito eu te amo para ela, mas ela sabia disso, sabia que ele a amava.

Finalmente a noite da batalha chegou, o professor Dumbledore segurava nas mãos uma fênix de ouro que de acordo com Draco era uma chave de portal que Dumbledore havia programado com a ajuda que ele dera sobre a localização. Todos estavam reunidos em frente ao castelo e arrumados em fila, Gina estava na última junto com medibruxos e enfermeiras e ela não podia ver Draco que estava muitas fileiras à frente junto com outros bruxos.

Todos estavam nervosos e não paravam de falar, Gina viu Harry passar sem ao menos olhar pra ela e se dirigir para a primeira fileira, o falatório parou imediatamente quando Dumbledore começou a falar:

- Estamos partindo para a última batalha creio eu, a decisiva e a que decidirá essa guerra. Muitos contribuíram para que esse dia chegasse e sei que todos, sem exceção darão o melhor de si nessa batalha contra tudo que nos ameaça. Se alguém sente que não está preparado para dar tudo de si que desista agora ou acabará nos prejudicando.

Muitos pareceram excitar, mas ninguém saiu do lugar. Draco por um momento pensou em sair andando, afinal ele já tinha ajudado o suficiente, porque ele arriscaria ser morto naquela guerra que ele não tinha que se meter. Mas aí ele lembrou de Gina, ela estaria lá com ou sem ele, ele não podia abandoná-la.

- Então amigos, espero que voltemos a nós falar em breve e que sejamos vitoriosos, essa noite será lembrada por muitos séculos e vocês terão seus nomes imortalizados. Boa sorte a todos, agora dêem as mãos, a chave será acionada a qualquer instante, quando chegarmos lá, varinhas em punho.

Alguns minutos se passaram, estavam todos ansiosos, o coração de Gina batia acelerado e ela tinha medo do que a aguardaria lá, os comensais seriam pegos de surpresa, mas Gina sabia o quanto eles podiam ser organizados. Então, a fênix dourada se iluminou com um brilho que chegava a doer os olhos, Dumbledore deu as mãos a Harry e como num redemoinho um a um os bruxos foram puxados em direção a ela.

Gina fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, quando voltou abri-los ela estava em frente aos portões de Durmstrang e a sua frente já se podia ver a batalha, alguma coisa dera errado, os comensais pareciam desconfiar e um grande número deles já estava duelando enquanto outros saíam apressados de dentro do castelo gritando e com as varinhas em punho.

Os medibruxos carregavam os bruxos que já estavam feridos e logo Gina estava tentando reanimar alguns, quando ela viu Rony sendo carregado o desespero tomou conta dela, mas um medibruxo competente logo conseguiu reanima-lo e ele voltou correndo para a batalha. Nenhum sinal de Draco, ela rezava pra que ele estivesse bem.

Mais à frente Draco desviava feitiços e tentava usar os três passos, mas muitas vezes não havia tempo para usar o feitiço que convocava as cordas para amarrá-los e logo eles se recuperavam e estavam lutando de novo. Mas a sua atenção fora dividida, Voldemort estava alguns metros dele e ria de maneira doentia enquanto encarava Dumbledore, ele não podia ouvir o que eles conversavam, mas quando tentou se aproximar os dois começaram a duelar e ele achou melhor continuar a lutar contra os comensais.

Dumbledore foi arremessado para trás por um feitiço de Voldemort todos pararam para observar, parecia que a luta estava decidida, mas de repente Harry Potter veio correndo e fez o mesmo com Voldemort que se levantou e os dois passaram a duelar.

Draco dividia sua atenção entre seus próprios duelos e o deles, pois sabia que se Potter perdesse eles não teriam a menor chance. Mas seu pensamento também vagava para Gina, será que ela estava bem? Então aconteceu, tão rápido que somente poucos viram com clareza, Harry conseguira utilizar o feitiço que amaldiçoaria Voldemort e o extinguiria para sempre, Dumbledore passou semanas praticando com ele e agora tudo dera certa. Um grito gélido encheu o ar e Voldemort se dissipou como fumaça.

Isso aumentou a confiança dos bruxos da Ordem que lutavam ainda mais bravamente ao contrário dos comensais que tentavam de tudo para fugir e salvar suas vidas. Draco já estava começando a comemorar quando viu um vulto mascarado correndo e sobre o ombro dele uma mulher ruiva, era Gina.

Ela já havia começado a correr quando viu mais à frente Potter, os seguindo silenciosamente. O comensal entrou no castelo e Draco seguia Harry tentando alcança-lo, mas não podia gritar seu nome ou chamaria a atenção do comensal.

O comensal virou e entrou numa sala em que a porta estava aberta, Harry entrou logo atrás dele e quando se aproximou da sala Dracou ouviu em choque a voz de seu pai:

- Ora, ora, vejam só. Matar a ruiva fujona e atrair o traidor que por uma aberração do destino tem meu sangue, mas olha quem caiu na armadilha: o menino que sobreviveu! É muita sorte!

- Cala boca Malfoy! Quem vai ser morto aqui é você, você vai pagar caro por ter tirado a vida de Gina!

A cabeça de Draco girou, ele se sentia nauseado, teria ele escutado direito? Gina estava morta? Ele escutou os feitiços rebatendo nas paredes, mas ele parecia estar muito longe pra reagir então uma raiva imensa tomou conta dele, ele faria alguma coisa, ajudaria Potter e mataria seu pai. Quando ele colocou os pés dentro da sala seu pai estava de costas pra ele e acuava Harry que estava no chão.

_- Crucio_! – Lucius Malfoy se contorcia no chão, parecia revirar os olhos e Harry olhava espantado com a atitude de Draco como se esperasse que o feitiço atingisse a ele e não ao pai.

- Você vai morrer Draco, vou te matar como matei sua mãe – Lucius susurrava após se recuperar do feitiço e Draco tremia de raiva - Foi um erro casar com ela, ela não era digna o suficiente de ser da minha família e você, você é fraco igual a ela. Não pode haver um elo fraco na corrente Draco.

- Como você teve coragem de matar a sua própria mulher? – gritava o garoto, agora com mais raiva dele.

- Da mesma maneira que terei coragem de lhe matar – falou Lucius se levantando – Avada K...

_- Avada Kedrava_! – Felizmente Draco fora mais rápido e o corpo de Lucius estava agora estendido no chão.

Harry continuava caído no chão e parecia muito machucado, mas Draco correu até Gina, ele a abraçou e para sua surpresa o corpo dela estava quente, ele colocou a mão sobre seu peito e viu que ela ainda respirava, o coração batia.

_- Enervate_. – Draco susurrou e imediatamente a menina abriu os olhos, ela não estava morta como ele e Potter pensaram, estava apenas estuporada – Gina! Você está viva, eu pensei... Isso não importa agora. Você está bem?

- Estou – disse ela abraçando o garoto com força.

- Eu tive tanto medo de te perder – susurrou ele no ouvido dela.

- Não, está tudo bem agora, acabou Draco, acabou – eles continuavam abraçados e Gina agora chorava não sabia se de alívio ou alegria.

- Será que vocês poderiam... Bem, eu estou precisando de ajuda – Draco havia esquecido completamente de Potter e Gina não havia nem notado sua presença, ela se levantou imediatamente e foi ajudar Harry que tinha uma perna fraturada e não conseguia ficar de pé. Com um feitiço ela resolveu o problema e logo os três saíram da sala em silêncio.

A batalha parecia ter acabado realmente, do lado de fora do castelo não se via mais nenhum sinal de comensal de pé, todos estavam amarrados a um canto e os outros bruxos se dividiam em cuidar dos últimos feridos e recolher alguns corpos.

Os três se puseram a ajudar os feridos e trabalhavam juntos, mas em silêncio, Draco e Harry não tinham conhecimento dos feitiços de cura e ajudavam Gina carregando as pessoas para a área onde estavam os medibruxos.

**N/A: Cap 10 de 12, perto do fim.. Espero que estejam gostado, muito obrigada pelas reviews!**


	11. Cap11 Novos Rumos

**Cap 11 – Novos Rumos**

Aos poucos todos estavam curados e alguns foram levados para o hospital. Grande parte dos bruxos do Ministério com uma chave de portal haviam levado os comensais direto para Azkaban enquanto outra parte cuidava dos falecidos. Quando o Sol começou a aparecer por trás do castelo os bruxos da Ordem estavam prontos para partir, se arrumaram em filas e Gina notou que elas pareciam bem menores agora, Dumbledore que estava mais abatido acionou a chave e todos voltaram a Hogwarts.

- Receio que não haja muito que dizer agora, descansem e amanhã teremos tempo para tudo – disse Dumbledore com a voz cansada.

Os bruxos se dissiparam para dentro do castelo e Gina logo encontrou Draco. Ele deu a mão a ela, não se importando que os outros vissem e a levou até o seu quarto.

- Encontrei o seu irmão Ronald, ele disse que todos na sua família estão bem. Se quiser ir vê-los agora eu vou entender – disse Draco.

- Não, eu vou ficar, eu preciso.

Ele a abraçou, era tão bom saber que tudo havia terminado, que dali pra frente ele não tinha mais nada a temer, ela estava ali, ele precisava dizer a ela o quanto a amava de novo. Mas seus lábios não se mexiam, ele não estava acostumado a lidar com aquilo. Draco gostaria de não parecer tão necessitado da presença dela.

- Preciso de um banho.

- Realmente, você está fedorenta!

- Draco!

- Eu estava brincando – riu ele – pode ir primeiro, eu gosto de ver você sair do banheiro enrolada na toalha, me lembra alguma coisa.

Assim que Gina saiu do banho Draco seguiu em direção ao banheiro, ela estranhou já que ele não havia dito nenhuma gracinha, mas logo se lembrou de como ele estava abalado, realmente não era muito fácil guerrear daquele jeito, achar que a pessoa que se ama está morta, descobrir que o próprio pai matou a mãe e depois matá-lo, ela realmente não podia imaginar como ele estava se sentindo.

Draco, como sempre, disfarçava muito bem suas emoções e parecia decidido a evitar se lembrar do acontecido enquanto tomava banho. Ele saiu já vestido com a calça do pijama e o peito nu, Gina estava deitada na cama e ele se deitou ao lado dela, mas não se moveu. Ele costumava tomar iniciativa quando tinha segundas intenções com as garotas, mas naquele momento ele só queria abraça-la e tê-la perto de si apesar de seus músculos parecerem se recusar a funcionar.

Gina sentindo que ele estava nervoso estendeu a mão e tocou o rosto dele carinhosamente. Ela olhou fundo naqueles olhos acinzentados, tão misteriosos, tão indecifráveis, podia ver no rosto dele o quanto os últimos acontecimentos tinham feito ele sofrer, ele na verdade parecia prestes a chorar mas disfarçava isso muito bem.

Então quando ela o beijou, sentiu as lágrimas quentes que escorriam pelo rosto dele, ela queria fazer alguma coisa pra tirar aquele sofrimento dele, mal sabia que só o fato daquele beijo acontecer com tanto carinho, com tanto amor, ele já se sentia melhor. Era verdade que ele chorava sim, mas era uma mistura de sentimentos que ele sentia e perto dela, da única pessoa que fora capaz de amá-lo, ele não conseguia esconder. Ela parou de beija-lo e enxugou suas lágrimas delicadamente.

- Não chore Draco, já acabou – falou ela lhe dando um abraço e passando a mão nos cabelos platinados dele.

- Eu sei. Me desculpe por fazer você sofrer, se eu não tivesse te seqüestrado e começado com isso, nada disso teria acontecido – disse Draco com um enorme esforço, pois admitir o que ele sentia, era a coisa mais difícil pra ele.

- Não precisa se desculpar, se isso não tivesse acontecido, nós não estaríamos juntos agora. Draco, eu sei que isso tudo está sendo difícil pra você.

- Não, não está – mentiu ele.

- Não seja orgulhoso, você não pode mentir pra mim. Sabe você não precisa ter vergonha de chorar ou de se sentir mal, você é humano sabia? – ele permaneceu calado então ela continuou – Eu só estou dizendo isso pra que você saiba que pode contar comigo Draco, pode contar comigo sempre.

- Obrigado Gina – disse ele pegando na mão dela – Tem mais uma meia dúzia de coisas que eu tenho vontade de lhe dizer, mas eu não consigo.

- Não precisa dizer nada, eu apenas sei Draco, eu sinto.

Draco a beijou novamente, ela tinha razão, não precisava dizer nada, ela sabia que ele a amava, isso bastava. Naquele momento ele agradeceu por ter dado ouvidos a ela naquelas masmorras, se não ele jamais teria sido beijado de maneira tão doce, senão ele jamais teria sido amado dessa maneira, se não ele jamais teria conhecido essa ruivinha que mudou o rumo da vida dele.

Na manhã seguinte Gina acordara renovada, Draco dormia tão tranqüilamente que ela achou melhor não acordá-lo. Depois de se arrumar ela saiu para o café, os Weasleys comiam juntos e assim que Molly a viu começou a chorar e correu para abraça-la.

- Gina! Desculpe-me filha, por ser tão cabeça dura, se tivesse acontecido alguma coisa a você eu jamais me perdoaria. Não podemos mandar no seu coração, mas Harry nos contou o que aconteceu, como Malfoy salvou a vida de vocês, então, decidimos que vamos respeitar sua escolha filha. Queremos que você seja feliz.

Um a um os Weasleys a abraçaram, alguns murmuraram desculpas e ela se sentia tão feliz de ter todo aquele carinho de volta. Agora ela só precisava conversar com Harry, além de agradece-lo por ter dito aquilo aos seus pais e irmãos. Ela estava comendo panquecas quando Harry entrou no salão, ele parecia super abatido e se sentou entre Rony e Molly que logo que notou seu estado começou a aconselha-lo a ir para a enfermaria.

- Estou só cansado – respondeu Harry com uma voz que Gina conhecia muito bem, sabia que ele estava arrasado.

Depois de tomar alguns goles de café Harry seguiu para os jardins, Gina o acompanhou com os olhos e logo depois foi atrás dele, ele se sentou perto do lago onde gostava de ficar e observou Gina se aproximar.

- Harry eu preciso falar com você.

- Não, não precisa – disse ele frio.

- Harry, por favor, não me trate assim – respondeu ela se sentando ao lado dele.

- Malfoy veio conversar comigo.

- O quê? – perguntou ela espantada.

- Veio dizer que eu não precisava agradecer por ele ter me salvado a vida, mas que ele esperava que eu reconhecesse que ele realmente gostava de você e que não estava contigo pra me atingir ou algo assim.

- E você?

- Eu concordei. Há algo mais a se fazer? – disse o menino cabisbaixo.

- Harry, me desculpa, você não merecia isso. Eu sinto muito mesmo por tudo que eu te fiz.

- Não, eu não merecia mesmo Gina.

- Me perdoe Harry, eu não queria te magoar – falou ela sem conseguir mais segurar as lágrimas – Eu sinto falta de você, não podemos ser nem amigos?

- Quem sabe um dia.

- Harry não faça isso comigo, por favor – disse sem encara-lo.

- Olha Gina, não estou fazendo nada. Você não entende que eu te amo? Está ouvindo? Eu te amo! – disse ele a agarrando seu rosto e a forçando a olhar pra ele que tinha lágrimas nos olhos – Eu não quero e nem consigo ser seu amigo. Eu não te quero como amiga, eu fico perto de você e tenho vontade de te beijar, de te fazer carinho, de amar você, de ficar junto, como antes.

- Ah Harry, você sabe o quanto você foi importante pra mim, você foi minha primeira paixão, meu primeiro namorado, eu me entreguei a você Harry, coisa que jurava que só teria confiança depois que casasse. Eu sei que eu errei e eu me arrependo. Mas isso tudo é tão difícil – respondeu ela quando ele soltou seu rosto.

- Pode ter certeza que pra mim é muito mais difícil imaginar que a garota que eu amo está aos beijos com Malfoy e que ela fez isso enquanto era minha namorada! Você me pede para sermos amigos? Não Gina, é demais pra mim, eu não posso agüentar tudo isso.

- O que eu posso fazer?

- Gina se você não consegue me amar como antes, você não tem nada há fazer, a não ser esperar que isso tudo que eu sinto passe, e vai passar, eu não preciso de tanto sofrimento assim.

-Eles ficaram em silêncio encarando a lula que se mexia preguiçosamente pelo lago, Gina se sentia tentada a pegar a mão dele ou abraça-lo, mas temia a reação que ele teria com o gesto. Então antes que ela pudesse perguntar ele jogou os braços ao redor dela e a puxou pra perto dele, ela não se mexeu, apenas continuou ali, com a cabeça recostada no ombro dele, sabia o quanto ele estava sofrendo.

Ela tinha vontade de abraça-lo também, mas tinha medo de ser carinhosa e alimentar alguma esperança nele. Então quando ela virou o rosto e viu que ele chorava retribuiu o abraço, ela sabia o quanto de sofrimento ele já tinha tido e o quanto ele era bom e merecia ser feliz. O abraço era firme, mas não era forte do tipo que machuca, Harry tinha os braços mais musculosos do que os de Draco o que fazia Gina se sentir menor do que ela já era, ele tinha um cheiro tão leve, algo como sabonete, não usava perfumes caros e coisas assim. Abraçada a ele Gina voltava a se sentir aquela menininha que ele salvará na câmera secreta, ele era realmente como um irmão pra ela e ela torcia que aquele abraço também tivesse esse significado para ele.

Ele se afastou dela e disse com um sorriso depois de limpar as lágrimas:

- Não force muito, eu preciso de um tempo pra isso tudo passar, mas sim, vamos ser amigos.

**N/A: Esse foi o penúltimo cap espero que curtam o próximo que é bem grandinho hein, não percam.**


	12. Cap12 Felizes para Sempre

**Cap 12 – Felizes para sempre**

O mundo mágico parecia se reconstruir, haviam perdido muitos bruxos e a sociedade estava muito abalada. Dumbledore assumiu o posto de Ministro da Magia o que ajudou a tranqüilizar as pessoas de que tudo ficaria bem. Logo todas as seções do Ministério voltaram a funcionar normalmente e várias vagas novas se abriram.

Os comensais que haviam sido mandados para Azkaban foram julgados e condenados, alguns a prisão perpétua e outros a penas mais leves. Draco Malfoy também havia sido chamado a julgamento pelo uso de três feitiços imperdoáveis. O primeiro foi a Maldição _Imperius_ que ele utilizou quando ainda era um comensal e ele foi absolvido graças ao depoimento de Dumbledore que disse o quanto o rapaz se mostrara arrependido e valioso durante a última batalha.

Os outros dois foram a Maldição _Cruciatus_ e o _Avada Kedrava _que ele lançara em seu pai, também havia sido inocentado por eles já que além de alegar legítima defesa, Harry Potter testemunhou a seu favor.

Draco depois de inocentado conseguiu legalizar sua posse na fortuna do pai e é claro que todos os patrimônios dele foram vasculhados antes por bruxos do ministério que apreenderam milhares de itens mágicos proibidos e clandestinos.

Gina Weasley estava concluindo a Escola de Medibruxaria e morava com os pais, Rony e Hermione que haviam se casado há alguns meses, os dois estavam noivos desde o último ano em Hogwarts. Mione e a ruivinha se tornaram grandes amigas e se entendiam muito bem.

Com a saída de Dumbledore McGonagall era a atual diretora de Hogwarts e Hermione assumira seu lugar na classe de Transfiguração, Rony também se tornara um professor mas ensinava Estudo dos Trouxas, ele parecia ter herdado a paixão do pai pelas pessoas não mágicas.

Os gêmeos tinham namoradas, mas nem pensavam em se casar, se dedicavam ao seu negócio no Beco Diagonal que se transformara num grande sucesso. Eles dividiam um apartamento na Londres bruxa. Já Carlinhos retornara a Romênia e cuidava da sua grande paixão, os dragões.

Harry como Rony e Hermione também abandonara a função de auror, ele agora se dedicava a uma das coisas que ele mais gostava, Quadribol. Jogava como apanhador para o Chudley Cannons. Ele herdara além da pequena fortuna dos pais, os patrimônios de Sirius, incluindo a antiga sede da Ordem de Fênix onde ele residia atualmente com o seu elfo doméstico Dobby.

Era uma noite quente de verão, Gina estava fazendo uma trança nos cabelos, daqui a alguns minutos Draco passaria em sua casa para leva-la para um jantar na Mansão Malfoy com seus pais, Rony e Hermione. É claro que Gina teve que convence-los durante semanas até aquela noite. Ela estava super ansiosa já que aquela seria a oportunidade perfeita para a família aceitar de vez o seu namoro que durava 3 anos.

A campainha tocou e ela desceu correndo as escadas, deu de cara com sua família com vestes a rigor, era realmente uma visão um tanto engraçada, ela abriu a porta e sentiu suas pernas tremerem como sempre faziam quando estava perto dele. Ele usava vestes pretas como de costume, mas uma capa luxuosa estava por cima, ela podia ver que o forro era prateado assim como o fecho em forma de serpente que a prendia próximo ao pescoço. Ele parecia um Duque ou algo assim e Gina pensou como ela, tão simples, poderia estar namorando com uma pessoa tão extravagante e chique como Draco Malfoy. Ele passou a mão nos cabelos meio que rindo da cara abobada dela e deu um sorriso mostrando os dentes brancos.

- Boa noite – disse ele beijando a mão dela – Prontos? A carruagem está esperando.

- Estamos sim, vou chamá-los – ela entrou na sala e voltou a sair seguida dos Weasleys, Draco apertou a mão de Rony e Arthur e beijou a mão da Sra. Weasley e de Hermione que ruborizou intensamente, Gina pode ver Rony olhando feio para ele como se ele tivesse culpa.

A carruagem era puxada por quatro cavalos negros e parecia acomodar apenas duas pessoas, mas quando Gina entrou mal podia acreditar, ela devia ser maior do que sua sala de estar, tinha poltronas de couro negro confortáveis e uma mesa no centro. Um criado oferecia café e chá, enquanto uma música suave, do tipo instrumental enchia a carruagem vinda sabe-se lá de onde.

Gina olhava admirada para Draco, mas ele parecia estar encarando tudo como se fosse extremamente normal. Seria a primeira vez que ela iria na Mansão Malfoy já que somente a poucos meses Draco ficou liberado de morar lá.

- Soube que o senhor foi promovido – disse Draco querendo quebrar o gelo.

- Ah sim, agora sou chefe da seção – falou Arthur meio pomposo.

- Eu estou tentando entrar para o Ministério também, fiz uma prova para o setor de Controle do Uso Indevido da Magia. Fui aprovado, já vi a classificação, mas estou esperando a carta de confirmação.

- Uma seção muito interessante, apesar de achar a Mafalda Hopkirk um tanto exagerada com as punições.

Os dois pareciam ter se dado bem, conversavam sobre os problemas do Ministério e Hermione como era inteligente e atualizada comentava algumas coisas. Molly dava sorrisos encorajadores para a filha e Rony continuava emburrado, mas parecia um tanto quanto deslumbrado com o luxo da carruagem.

Uma hora de viagem parecia ter se passado quando Gina olhou pelas cortinas e viu a mansão no topo de uma montanha, de longe já se notava como era grande e quanto mais se aproximava mais ela se encantava. Cruzaram um portão com um enorme M rodeado por serpentes e atravessaram os jardins, havia milhares de canteiros e mesmo na escuridão Gina podia observar algumas fontes e banquinhos espalhados.

A mansão era realmente enorme, tinha cinco andares e a julgar pelo número de janelas ela podia imaginar que teria no mínimo uns 100 aposentos. Foram recebidos por alguns criados que recolheram as capas e os encaminharam para a sala de jantar. A mesa estava coberta por uma toalha luxuosa, a louça era de porcelana e toda desenhada com emblemas, as taças assim como os castiçais eram prateadas e pareciam ter sido polidas recentemente. As cadeiras tinham o encosto de veludo verde e mal eles se sentaram uma porta a esquerda se abriu, os criados começaram a entrar, todos vestidos de preto carregando bandejas.

Parecia não haver tempo de se conversar e todos comiam e se deliciavam, Hermione não parava de elogiar a comida e ficou encantada ao descobrir que não havia mais elfos domésticos trabalhando na Mansão, que o serviço todo era feito por criados e empregados humanos.

Gina não imaginou que pudesse comer tanto _mousse_ de chocolate, mas nunca havia comido um doce tão delicioso, nem nos tempos de banquete em Hogwarts. Quando as sobremesas foram retiradas, os empregados começaram a servir drinks e bebidas, Gina só tomava alguns goles de vinho, mas Rony parecia decidido a tomar todas as doses de licor que conseguisse, ela olhava espantada para Malfoy que já bebia sua terceira dose de Whisky de um malte e parecia completamente sóbrio. Ela sabia que aquela era uma das bebidas mais fortes, se lembrou que no terceiro ano Madame Máxime pedira a Hagrid que desse de beber aquilo aos seus cavalos que mais pareciam elefantes. Draco provavelmente estava acostumado a beber.

Ele e Arthur continuavam conversando até que ela ouviu seu nome ser citado:

- Eu realmente amo a Gina Sr. Weasley, ando muito sozinho aqui na Mansão e sei que posso fazer ela mais feliz do que já é, se ela concordasse, eu gostaria de saber se o senhor aprova o nosso casamento.

- Bom, eu não sei – disse ele meio desconcertado – O que você acha Molly?

- Se Gina quiser, assim será – respondeu a mãe sorridente.

- E então? – perguntou Draco a ruiva de maneira apreensiva.

- É, eu não esperava isso Draco.

- Se não quiser eu vou entender, podemos esperar mais um pouco.

- Não, não, eu quero sim.

- Mesmo? Você quer casar comigo?

- Claro! – respondeu ela e recebeu uma salva de palmas dos criados e das pessoas na mesa, incluindo Rony que parecia "alegre" demais para discordar de alguma coisa.

Os preparativos estavam deixando Gina louca naqueles últimos meses, Draco parecia ter feito questão de fazer uma festa pra 700 pessoas, é claro que ela aconteceria nos jardins da mansão e Gina além da ajuda de Hermione que agora estava no oitavo mês grávida de gêmeos, tinha várias criadas a sua disposição.

O casamento afinal tinha sido maravilhoso, uma festa como a comunidade bruxa não via a séculos e teve cobertura em vários jornais. Gina agora morava na Mansão Malfoy que estava um tanto quanto mudada depois de sua vinda já que ela fizera questão de redecorar a maioria dos cômodos.

Ela estava particularmente feliz aquela manhã, acabara de receber uma carta de Harry que a deixara muito contente:

_Querida Gina,_

_Como vão as coisas por aí? Estou na Holanda nesse momento, estamos indo muito bem no campeonato. Estou lhe escrevendo essa carta principalmente para contar uma grande novidade, tive um jogo na semana passada e mal acreditei quando li a escalação, Cho Chang era a apanhadora do time adversário. Você deve lembrar dela. Bom, depois do jogo almoçamos juntos e conversamos bastante, ela se refugiou no Japão durante a Guerra por isso não tivemos notícias dela. Ficamos amigos Gina, e sabe alguma coisa em mim reascendeu por ela, vou pedi-la em namoro está noite, torça por mim. Estou cansado de ficar sozinho e eu sinto que é ela, ela é a pessoa com quem eu quero passar o resto da minha vida. Não tenho palavras pra agradecer a sua ajuda, sempre que eu precisei você esteve ao meu lado, e hoje eu reconheço o valor da nossa amizade, muito obrigado por tudo mesmo._

_Do seu melhor amigo,_

_Harry Potter_

- Nossa que comovente, estou me segurando para não chorar. O cicatriz vai finalmente desencalhar – disse Draco por cima do ombro dela, ele havia lido a carta sem que ela percebesse.

- Draco! Isso é invasão de privacidade sabia?

- Você e Potter não precisam de privacidade – respondeu ele de maneira fria.

- Você está com ciúmes! – riu Gina.

- Não estou, só estou protegendo o que é meu – disse ele e a puxou para um beijo demorado.

Quando ele se afastou Gina caminhou para a varanda do quarto e observou os jardins, naquela época do ano eles ficavam mais bonitos do que de costume. Ela não se lembrava de ter sido tão feliz em sua vida como era agora, Draco não perdera seu senso de humor, nem sua maneira esnobe de ser, mas tinha aprendido a ser mais carinhoso e a lidar melhor com seus sentimentos.

Draco também se sentia feliz ao lado dela, ela parecia relevar todos os seus defeitos e era uma das poucas que acreditava que ele se arrependera de ter ido para o lado dos comensais.

Hoobastank - The Reason

_I'm not a perfect person_

_Eu não sou uma pessoa perfeita_

_There's many things I wish I didn't do_

_Tem muitas coisas que eu não gostaria de ter feito_

Gina dera uma oportunidade para ele recomeçar sua vida, ele tinha aprendido tanto com ela e sabia que ainda ia aprender muito ao lado dela. Ele preferia ter conhecido ela verdadeiramente em Hogwarts, talvez evitasse todo aquele sofrimento que tiveram que passar. Mas isso era passado, e o que importava agora era o que ele sentia por ela.

_But I continue learning_

_Mas eu continuo aprendendo_

_I never meant to do those things to you_

_Eu nunca quis fazer aquelas coisas pra você_

_And so I have to say before I go_

_E então eu tenho que dizer antes de ir_

_That I just want you to know_

_Que eu só quero que você saiba_

Ele a seguiu e a abraçou por trás apoiando a cabeça no ombro dela, não podia entender como toda a vida dele girava em torno daquela coisinha pequena de cabelos vermelhos, mas ele a amava e a vida junto dela era tão boa que ele já desistira de tentar entender o porque daquilo tudo.

- Gina, obrigado por tudo - falou Draco com esforço.

- Obrigado porque Draco? – perguntou ela confusa ainda abraçada a ele.

- Por ter me dado uma oportunidade de recomeçar minha vida, agora eu tenho motivos bons pra viver, na verdade é um só – falou ele com a voz trêmula.

- E qual é?

- Você sua boba, eu te amo – ele a virou para si e lhe beijou.

_I've found a reason for me_

_Eu encontrei uma razão pra mim_

_To change who I used to be_

_Pra mudar quem eu costumava ser_

_A reason to start over new_

_Uma razão pra recomeçar_

_and the reason is you_

_E esta razão é você_

Gina adorava quando Draco fazia qualquer tipo de declaração pra ela, não que ela precisasse daquilo pra saber que ele a amava, mas era tão bom ouvir. Os dois tinham passado por muita coisa juntos e ela se sentia tão bem de ter estado ao lado dele nos momentos que ele precisou, ela sabia o quanto ele era solitário antes de conhece-la e que agora podiam ajudar um ao outro.

Ela não se importava do passado em Hogwarts onde Draco tinha caçoado dela tantas vezes, Gina tentara realmente se esquecer do episódio da Câmara Secreta em que ele e o pai entregaram a ela um diário que arruinou seu segundo ano e fez com que ela tivesse pesadelos com Voldemort por meses. O que importava agora é que Draco não era mais assim, ele seria incapaz de machuca-la de novo.

_I'm sorry that I hurt you_

_Eu sinto muito se te magoei_

_It's something I must live with everyday_

_É algo que preciso conviver todo dia_

_And all the pain I put you through_

_E toda dor pela qual te fiz passar_

_I wish that I could take it all away_

_Eu gostaria de poder tirar tudo_

_And be the one who catches all your tears_

_E ser o único a pegar todas suas lágrimas_

_Thats why i need you to hear_

_É por isso que eu preciso que você ouça_

Draco sabia que podia ser ele mesmo com Gina, não tinha mais motivos pra esconder seus sentimentos, nem ser uma pessoa grossa com ela. Eles se amavam e isso era suficiente pra que ele fosse verdadeiro.

_I've found a reason to show_

_Eu encontrei uma razão pra mostrar_

_A side of me you didn't know_

_Um lado de mim que você não conhecia_

_A reason for all that I do_

_Uma razão pra tudo que faço_

_And the reason is you_

_E a razão é você_

Foi assim que o destino pregou uma peça em dois corações tão opostos, que aprenderam a conviver com as diferenças e deixaram o amor falar mais alto nessa _paixão inesperada_. Enfim, eles viveram felizes para sempre ou quase isso. Até a próxima fan fiction.

**N/A: É isso aí gente, demorou mas saiu!Último cap no ar (esse veio bem recheadinho por sinal né?), espero que tenha gostado da fic! Muito obrigada por todas as reviews e mandem novas é claro, serão muito bem recebidas. Já estou trabalhando na Paixão Inesperada 2, me mandem sugestões por favor!**


End file.
